


Love has No Boundaries

by itachi005



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cravings, Cussing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Angst, Foot Massage, Hate Crimes, Hormones, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Men Crying, Mood Swings, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Play, Racism, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachi005/pseuds/itachi005
Summary: After saving the world from Leilah, Ward and Jackoby bonded and fell in love, even though Orc/Human relationships were deeply frowned upon, not to mention career suicide. But when Jackoby falls pregnant can they keep their taboo relationship for very long? Or will everything fall apart for them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic! I loved this movie and the relationship between Ward and Jackoby had my heart! I just had to. More chapters to come if all goes well. Sorry for grammar! I do not own this Movie or the Rights. I just do what I please with the characters. Please go easy on me! Eek *covers head with hands*

The gunshots were loud, like thunder. Nick’s ears still couldn’t handle them after all this time as a cop. He and Daryl were crouched behind the police truck, with their guns held close to their chest. The two cops were caught in another drug bust gone very wrong. The Latino gang who call themselves Los Asesinos pulled out their AKs and opened fire once they saw the lights on Daryl’s truck flash blue and red. Ward had whipped the truck behind a large garbage bin beside the fence. He and Jakoby climbed out of the truck and just like that, the gun war started. Daryl and Nick jumped up and shot another round at the gangsters before they sank to the ground again.  
“Aren’t ya glad you’re my partner?” Daryl asked, breathing out an exhausted laugh.  
“In moments like this...no.” Nick said honestly.  
“Aw come on, you know you love me.”  
“Only when we’re not being shot at.”  
They both laugh.  
The gangsters started shooting at the truck again. And Jakoby winced. “Why don’t you ever wait for backup?”  
“Because I got this. Aight. On three, when they reload, we get in the truck and run their sorry asses off the road.” Daryl said.  
“That sound like a horrible idea…but I don’t have a better idea, so…okay.”  
“Kiss for good luck?” Daryl asked.  
“You mean incase we die?” Jakoby said, leaning forwards anyways.  
“We aint dying, stop being so melodramatic. You’re bringin’ my hype down.” Daryl said before reaching for Jakoby and pulling him into a heated kiss, not minding when Nick’s tusk nipped his upper lip. Daryl pulled back. “One.” He said when the gun shots quieted.  
“Two.” Nick counted.  
“Three!” They both scrambled to their feet and swung the doors opened and jumped in. Daryl quickly started the truck and ripped the seat belt down and buckled in, in case the ride got bumpy. Nick quickly did the same. Daryl put his foot on the gas and shouted as the tires squealed, and truck flew down the street. Some of the gangsters scurried out of the way but the Boss, a man who calls himself El Diablo stood firmly in his spot, firing his gun at the truck. As both Ward and Jakoby knew from previous encounters, the windows were bullet proof. Some bullets hit the window and bounced off leaving a scratch. By the time Diablo knew that his bullets were doing nothing to stop them, it was too late. The truck collided with his body making a sickening thumping noise. His body rolled across the top of the truck and flew off the back. Daryl swerved the truck in a complete 180 degrees and put his foot on the breaks. He and Jakoby shared a look, when nobody moved to fire at them. The rest of the gang members slowly gathered around Diablo’s body lying in a jumbled mess on the ground. Their all powerful leader was reduced to broken bones and internal hemorrhaging.  
“This can’t be good.” Jakoby said, shifting in his seat and clutching his gun. “We really should’ve waited for back up.”  
“Oh will you chill out, Nick. Seriously killing my vibe.” Daryl snapped.  
“Sorry. I just don’t want to die today. Forgive me if I’m feelin’ a bit anxious.” Nick mumbled.  
“Nobody’s gonna die, you hear me?” Daryl said seriously. “I aint gonna let that shit happen.”  
“Okay.” Nick said quietly but it didn’t convince Daryl.  
“Okay?” He asked forcefully, like he really meant it.  
“Yeah. Okay. I believe you.”  
Ward nodded, “Aight. Let’s arrest these Mexican punk bitches.”  
“Yeah.” Jakoby and Ward opened the door and aimed their gun at the crew.  
“Aight, imma give yo asses one warning and one fucking warning only! Put the god damn guns on the ground and put your fuckin’ hands up!” Ward shouted. “Back up in comin’ but I fuckin’ promise you, I tear yo asses up before they get here if you try anything!!”  
“I’m not trying to ‘kill your vibe’ Daryl but how are we gonna arrest them with two, maybe three good handcuffs between us and one vehicle?” Jakoby said, but the scowl he got from Daryl shut him up.  
When some of the members dropped their guns and put their hands up, Daryl slowly started to round the door he was using as a shield. “You try anything, and a whole swarm of cops are gonna come down on yo asses so hard you won’t even know what hit ya. There won’t be nowhere to hide, I promise you!” Daryl continued his threats, approaching the gangsters. Jakoby followed close behind, aiming his gun at those that didn’t completely drop their guns.  
“Down, motherfucker! Now!” Jakoby demanded. “It’s over.”  
They all lowered their weapons and put their hands up. Jakoby kicked away their guns so they can’t pick them up again. Which would suck because their truck was a few yards away. Mowing down gangsters wouldn’t be as easy anymore. When all the guns were a good distance out of the way, Ward pointed his gun down. “On the ground, assholes!” He shouted. Reluctantly, they did as he said, slowly sinking to the ground and laying on their stomachs.  
“Pat them down, make sure they aint packin’.” Ward said to Jakoby. The Orc nodded and searched one half of them while Ward searched the other. But something caught Nick’s attention. A slight gleam in the darkness. Any non-Orc wouldn’t have noticed it. But his eyes, as well as his nose, was very keen. It was a gleam of metal, behind a car all the way across the street. If Jakoby didn’t know better, it looked like a gun. But he does know better. It was a gun. And it was aimed at Ward.  
“Ward!” Nick shouted. His hands were already sweaty since the first bullet was fired but now his heart banged against his sternum with vigor. His breath got caught in his throat. Ward turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. Jakoby couldn’t speak. Words couldn’t come from his throat for some reason. All he could do was run. And he ran straight towards Ward, no questions. Just then he heard a bang that echoed through the empty streets. Jakoby tackled Ward to the ground and a sharp pain ripped through his skin. They fell to the ground, Jakoby landing on top of Ward.  
“Ow.” Ward groaned.  
Nick was breathing heavy, looking down at his lover. “Y-you okay?”  
“Yeah but you’re heavy.” Daryl said, then looked around, “what was that?”  
Nick, just realizing their was a live shooter out there, rolled off of Daryl and grabbed his gun that fell on the concrete road. He picked it up and started firing in the direction the gunshot came from. Just then two police cars sped down the street and stopped close by, lights flashing. Four cops got out of the cars and approached them with guns drawn.  
“God damn it, Ward! You didn’t wait for back up you son of a bitch!” Teller said, a middle aged cop from Chicago.  
Daryl sat up with a wave, “what took yo ass so long?”  
Nick hissed from beside him. Daryl looked over and saw Nick clutching his left arm with a pinched face. “Hey you good?”  
“Um…I should be okay. But I’ve been shot.” He said.  
Daryl’s eyes widen and he leaned over to look, moving Nick’s blue hand away from the wound. The bullet went straight through his bicep but it didn’t look nasty or life threatening. Daryl sighed. “Okay. Put some pressure on it. We’ll get you patched up.”  
“Okay.” Nick said, clutching his wound again.  
“What happened?” Daryl asked as the other cops started arresting the gangsters and putting them in their cars. They said something about a dead shooter by a Nissan, which Nick was sure was the shooter.  
“There was this shooter across the street, aiming his gun at you. I saw it…I didn’t really know what to do. I sort of…panicked. And I got you outta the way. But I got hit.” Nick said.  
“So you saved my life…?” Daryl’s eyebrows narrowed. “Nick you could’ve died, you dumb ass!” Daryl snapped.  
“Me?” Nick looked at him incredulously, golden eyes narrowing. “YOU coulda died!” He hissed. “If saving your life makes me a dumb ass, then yeah…I guess I am the biggest dumb ass then.”  
Daryl gave him a look, between fondness and seriousness, “yeah you are.”  
Nick just rolled his eyes. Daryl stood up and offered him a hand. “Here.” Nick looked up at him before taking his hand. He heaved the Orc to his feet. “I’ll drive you back to the station and the Doc will fix you up, aight?” He said softly.  
Jackoby nodded, “yeah okay.”  
“Hey. Thanks. Seriously. You had my back, back there.” Ward said honestly. He looked a bit embarrassed by admitting that but Jakoby knew he truly meant it. The Orc tried to stifle a smile so his human wouldn’t be further embarrassed. They started walking back to their truck when Teller came up behind them, “hey, I need you to tell me what happened here.”  
“We’re headin’ back to the station, I’ll let you know when we get there.” Daryl said. Teller nodded and let them walk off. Once the Human and the Orc got into the truck, Daryl leaned over and kissed Nick. Nick kissed back and as much as he wanted to grab his partner to deepen the kiss, he couldn’t. One arm had been shot and the other was keeping himself from bleeding too profusely. He made a noise in the back of his throat and Daryl pulled back and looked down at his arm, “right. The station.” Nick breathed out a laugh before Ward started the car and pulled off.  
When they got to the station, the doctor stitched up Jakoby while Ward gave his statement and filed the paperwork. Ward met up with Jakoby in the infirmary when he was finished. The doctor was helping his orc slip on the button up police shirt. Daryl felt a swell of affection in his chest at the sight.  
“Hey I got this, doc.” Daryl said, waltzing into the room. The Doctor looked at him oddly but didn’t say anything, instead she stepped back.  
“Is he all good? He needs meds or somethin’ for the pain?” Daryl asked as he helped Nick’s arm into the sleeve. He started to help his partner button the front of his shirt.  
“I’ve given him a bottle of a few painkillers. As you know, Orcs have a significantly higher pain threshold than humans. So I didn’t need to give him anything strong.” The Doctor, a brunette with glasses, explained.  
“Thanks Doc.” Daryl said before she nodded and left.  
“Daryl…” The Orc started but Daryl crashed his lips against his. They shared a passionate kiss. It was a kiss of love and appreciation. Nick had a free hand this time and firmly gripped Daryl’s hip and dragged him closer for more. Since the Orc was sitting at the edge of the examination table, his legs were spread and Daryl was moved closer between them. Daryl held Nick’s blue and pink face in his hand and the other went to unbuttoning Jakoby’s work shirt. Nick made a noise in his throat and pulled back. They were both panting and Jakoby breathed out a laugh.  
“That’s a little counterproductive.” He said watching his lover undoing his shirt.  
“Talking is counterproductive.” Ward retorted, kissing him again. Daryl was growing more aggressive with his movements. He was all tongue, exploring his Orc’s mouth. He tasted his tongue and teeth and licked at his tusk. Nick moaned, getting hard in his pants. The Orc sucked his tongue and his hand shot up to Daryl’s neck and held him firmly in place. Daryl finally got the last button undone and pulled away. He pushed Nick down on his back against the table. He pulled open the shirt and ran his hands over the Orcs blue splotchy skin. Orc’s skin was supposed to be thick, almost like callous, but not Jakoby. His skin was smooth. Thick, but smooth. Daryl kissed is forehead and then down his cheek and under his chin. He licked a strip over to his ear and sucked the spot behind his pointed ear that makes Nick’s knees weak.  
“Oh! Daryl…” Nick purred. His cock was so hard right now that it was embarrassing. Daryl didn’t even do anything yet. He chalked it up to the adrenaline he’d been experiencing since the shoot out. “Daryl…” He moaned. He realized Daryl wasn’t in a much better state, judging by that hard thing pressing against his inner thigh.  
“Fuck!” The human hissed. He sucked hickies into Nick’s throat and his fingers trailing down his chest and circling around Nick’s blue nipples. Nick arched his back and pumped his hips up into Daryl’s hardness. They both moan deliciously. Daryl brought his lips to Nick’s ear while he rolled Nick’s nipples between his fingers. “You like that?” He asked huskily. Daryl’s voice got so low and sexy when he talked dirty and it sent a shiver down the Orc’s spine.  
“Jesus!” He hissed. “Yeah. F-fuck Daryl.”  
“Gonna fuck you so good. Right here, on this table.” Daryl groaned in his ear. They were both so frantic and horny it was driving them crazy. There was a small part in the back of Nick’s head that told him not to do it in here. It was very risky. But for some reason that made him more excited.  
Nick was breathing heavily, ignoring the twinge of pain in his arm from all the moving around and frantic movements. He really wanted to be fucked by Daryl right now. He’d do anything for his cock at that moment. With his uninjured arm he reached down to try to unbuckle Daryl’s belt.  
The human noticed what Nick was doing and pulled back to watch him. His bulge was prominent through his slacks and Nick gave up messing with the belt to stroke the man through his pants. Daryl groaned low in his throat and rolled his head up to the ceiling. Nick kept stroking his lover, loving the way Daryl’s Adams apple bobbed every time his thumb rubbed against the sensitive head.  
“Fuck. We don’t have time for this.” Daryl reached down to kiss him quickly before ripping the belt off of Nicks slacks and tossing it on the floor. He frantically pulled the Orc’s slacks and boxers down to his ankles. He pulled Nick off the table and flipped him around and bend him over the examination table.  
“Jesus.” Nick gasped, feeling exposed. Daryl had on all his clothes while Jakoby only had on an unbuttoned t-shirt. The air was cool against his bare ass but it just made him harder- if that was possible at the minute. His enhanced ears picked up the sound of Daryl’s buckle being removed and a zipper being undone. Daryl moaned, leaning against his lover, his cock sliding between the cleft of his ass. Nick moaned and pushed his hips back. “Fuck. I don’t have any lube. Or a condom.”  
“Please.” Nick’s voice was higher, more breathless than before. He begged again, “please just fuck me. I need this, Daryl. Jesus.” There was no way he could possible deprive him of a good fucking when he was begging like that. Fuck he loved this man so much. And that’s why Daryl asked, “are you sure? Don’t wanna hurt you.”  
“Fuck, Daryl, I’m not a girl. Please. Please.” He pushed his ass back further as an incentive. It was all Daryl needed. He spit on his hand and stroked his dick with it. Once his cock was coated even just a little, he lined the tip of his dick with Nick’s hole. He slowly started pushing in. Nick groaned, letting his forehead fall against the examination table. Daryl hesitated a bit but when Nick growled, demanding Daryl to keep going, he did. Once he bottomed out, Daryl moaned loud. He was too far gone to care about how he sounded to Nick. But Nick was no better, he was mewling and whimpering, pushing his ass back into Daryl’s dick. Yeah. He definitely loved his Orc. The wet, snug, trembling hole wrapped nicely around Daryl’s dick. He swears Nick was made for his cock. The wetness would start gushing later on. Being that Orc’s- male and female- can have children, self lubrication was pretty normal. They’d only get wetter the longer there was a cock in them. But Daryl didn’t dwell on that for long anyways.  
Daryl pulled back and pushed back in. They set a fast pace. The sound of skin slapping can be heard throughout the room but neither of them cared. Daryl buried his face into the back of Nick’s neck, groaning into his sweat soaked skin, and Jakoby was whimpering and moaning and repeating ‘Daryl‘ over and over like a mantra. “Fuck! Daryl. Harder. Mm. F-fuck me ah harder! Please.” Nick moaned, arching his back. Daryl pulled himself up, gripping Nick’s pink hips roughly. He pulled all the way out to the tip and slammed back in. In. Out. In. Out. The sudden change made Nick gasp. He had to slap his hands against the examination table, to steady himself. He clutched against the matt. Daryl lifted one of Nick’s legs up against the table. The new angle had Daryl impaling his prostate just right, sending electricity through his body. Nick yelped. He slammed a hand over his mouth to keep himself from screaming. Fuck. Daryl’s thick, smoldering cock was filling him up so good, opening him up in such explicit ways.  
“That better, baby?” Daryl said between heavy puffs of air. “Like Daddy’s cock so deep in you?”  
“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!” Nick muffled a loud moan into his pink hand. He nodded vigorously. “Y-yeah.”  
“Say you like Daddy’s cock. Tell me how much you love it.” Daryl breathed.  
“I love Daddy’s cock. Ah! I-I…I can’t get enough. Give it to me, please.”  
Daryl moaned, hearing Nick talk like that. It went straight to his cock. They both had a sheen of sweat on them. They were both getting close. Daryl felt it low in his belly. It didn’t help when his balls kept slapping against Nick or when Nick subconsciously tightened his ass around his cock. Daryl’s nails were digging into Nick’s blue and pink skin. He was getting close. He could tell Nick was too, by the way his body trembled and how wet he was getting.  
Nick brought his hand down to his cock and started stroking. He used his other hand to clutch at the table for dear life.  
“You close baby? You ready to come all over the place?” Daryl asked him. He reached around Nick and swatted his hand away. He took over, stroking and tugging and pulling at his pink and blue dick. It was veiny and healthy and large. Fuck he loved Nick’s cock. Nick shuddered and slammed his eyes shut. “I…Daryl…I…”  
Daryl fucked him wildly at this point, almost to the point of hurting him. He was just as close. It was so good. So wet. He just needed to come badly.  
“Oh god. Oh my God! Oh.” Nick was trying so hard to stifle his moans. But fuck! He just wanted to scream.  
“That’s it baby. Give it up. Just like that. Oh fuck!” Daryl cursed.  
Nick was teetering over the edge. It was all too much.  
“Let go, Nick. Let go. Come for me. Come on.” Daryl urged and just like that. Nick choked off a scream, hand covering his mouth. His eyes slam shut and he creamed all over Daryl’s hand and the examination table. He’d never come so hard in his life. His release made his hole tighten up. Daryl nearly sobbed. He kept pounding into that tight, wet hole, so ready to come. He didn’t think he could pull out. He didn’t have that kind of will power.  
“Daryl…fuck….come inside of me. Please. L-let me feel y-you.” Nick managed to say through another wave of his orgasm.  
That’s all Daryl needed. He slammed inside, as deep as he could go and let loose. His thick, white seed filled Nick’s hole. He dumped load after load inside of his Orc. It ripped a cry from his chest and he curled over his lover from the force. Nick rolled his hip, fucking himself on Daryl’s still hard cock. It wrenched another wave of come out of him, continuously filling Nick up to the brim. Fuck. He didn’t even know it was possible to have this much come. But Nick was milking out every last drop with the move of his hips. Yeah. He was going to marry this Orc. Nick on the other hand, loved being filled by his human. He felt so complete. So full. So owned. It just felt so right. He worked Daryl’s cock until his human whimpered and rested a hand on his back. 

“Fuck baby. Stop. Too much. “ He panted. Daryl leaned forwards and rested his sweaty forehead against his shoulder- not that Nick minded.  
“Sorry.” The Orc whispered, completely drained and sated. “Mm I love you Daryl.” He said sweetly.  
“I know, baby.” Daryl mumbled, kissing his shoulder. “I know.” He never tells Nick that he loves him but that didn’t mean he doesn’t. They both knew that.  
“We have to get up, don’t we.” Nick whispered.  
Daryl cleared his throat, “yeah.” He slowly pulled out and they both made a sound. Daryl used a napkin to clean them up the best he could until they can get home to shower. He helped his injured boyfriend get dressed before he worked on himself. They looked thoroughly fucked, even with clothes on. Nick pulled Daryl into a kiss before pulling away. “Come on. I need a shower.” Daryl said.  
“I second that.” Nick breathed out a laugh. “I’m going to be very sore in the morning.”  
“Good.” Daryl grinned, slapping his ass and walking out of the room.  
Nick winced. He rolled his eyes and followed his lover out. “Sometimes I really hate you.” He grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys fair warning, I write a lot of smut, so if you just bear with me, the plot will reveal itself lol

About three weeks later, after Jakoby been shot, they were called to an active bank robbery. They successfully apprehended the three suspects with no casualties. The hostages were released and who ever was injured or in shock got seen. There were swarms of cops outside and SWAT had snipers on every corner. Ward finished cuffing the two agitators while Jakoby worked on the third. He was feeling a little under the weather since that morning. His head was pounding and he’d been puking his guts out. Thankfully he didn’t throw up in the truck. Nick wouldn’t hear the end of Ward’s outrage. Of course, his lover was concerned and even suggested he take the Orc home but Jakoby reassured him he was fine. Until now, that is.   
Nick, who had been crouching over the third suspect, felt a pang in his gut. It was sharp and brutal and it pulled a yelp from him. It was loud enough for Daryl to glance over with a look of worry.   
“You okay, Jakoby?” He asked him.  
“Y-yeah. I donno what that was.” He said honestly.   
“Let’s get these assholes into county and then I’m taking you home.” He said, wrenching the two off the ground.   
“No. No. I’m fine seriously. I just…” The pain struck again and Jakoby doubled over in pain, holding his lower abdomen. He cried out pitifully. He had to slap his hand on the ground to keep his balance. “Fuck!” He cursed.   
Daryl used his walky to call the other cops to come in and help them. He then rushed over to his Orc and put a hand on his shoulder. “Aye. Seriously, what’s going on?” He demanded.   
“I don’t know. I...ow.” Nick moaned. “Pain. In my stomach. I…I donno what it is.”  
“Can you stand?” Daryl asked firmly.  
Jakoby was breathing heavy and too busy trying to fend off the wave of nausea to answer Ward right away.   
“I asked you a question! Can you stand?” He asked more aggressively, something Jackoby identified as worry.  
“Fuck Daryl, give me a minute.” Nick snapped at him, trying to breathe through the pain. Just then the other cops came into the bank and grabbed the suspects from them. One cop asked if Jackoby was okay, which Nick answered with a grumbled, “yeah.” They then left with the agitators.  
The pain finally started to fade before Nick tried to stand on his own. Daryl helped him up and circled around him to look at his face. “Stop. I hate that face.” Nick said.   
“The hell was that?” He asked.  
“I donno. Maybe I should go home.” He said reluctantly.   
“No, I’m taking yo ass to the hospital.”  
“No, Daryl. I just… I don’t know. I just need to lie down for a bit. This isn’t an emergency.” He said, trying to reassure his worried lover. “I’ll let you know if it is, okay. But for right now, I need to sleep this off. It’s probably just a bug, okay?”  
Daryl leveled him with a pointed look. He looked like he was thinking. After a few moments he sighed. “Okay. Home, then the bed and if you aren’t better in a few days or these period cramps don’t go away or they get worse, I’m taking you to the hospital. Kicking and screaming if I have to. Got me?”  
“These aren’t period cramps.” Jackoby pouted. “You know Orcs don’t have periods. That’s a nasty human thing. Yuck.”  
“Whatever man, come on.” He urged.   
They leave the bank and some cops ask them about their recollection of the event. Daryl made it a point that he’d do the paperwork later and he was taking Jackoby home because he wasn’t feeling well. They teased Nick about having a weak stomach which left Jackoby with a burning face. They get in the truck and go home.  
Nobody knew that Daryl and Nick were in a relationship and practically living together. They knew what would happen if their relationship went public. The media, the guys at the station, his sergeant and the Orc Diversity people would make a huge deal about it. Being gay wasn’t a problem for their society. Being that male elves and male orcs can bare children, it became a norm to see same sex couples. But interracial couples was not something people took lightly. Gay or straight. It made people uncomfortable just to see Elves and humans together but humans and Orcs? That was deeply frowned upon. Nearly taboo. It didn’t help that everything Jakoby did was in the news. Sure he was blooded and won medals, and the media wasn’t so harsh to him anymore, he was still pretty popular in the news. If their relationship got out, it would explode out of proportion. And they can only imagine the backlash they would receive, from every angle. Yet, Jackoby thought about it sometimes. He didn’t like hiding and lying all the time. He didn’t want to be a secret and he didn’t want Daryl to be a secret either. He loved him far too much for that. He definitely understood what could happen. He thought the shit he got daily was bad- the racist remarks, the death stares, the cold shoulders, being underestimated, whatever - but after he revealed their relationship, it would be a billion times worse. He might even get assaulted. But it was all worth it for Ward. Hell, he was used to it already. But the only thing stopping him was the fact that Ward would also become a target. He couldn’t do that to Ward. He wanted to protect him from those things. So he sucked it up and rolled with whatever his human wanted to do.   
Once they got to Jakoby’s place, the Orc immediately went up stairs and collapsed in the bed. He didn’t even bother to undress. Ward followed him after making a glass of water for his lover. He found Nick lying face first, sprawled out on the bed. He sighed before setting the water on the table beside the bed and started undressing his Orc. Starting with his shoes, throwing them on the floor. He rolled his heavy boyfriend onto his back. Nick made a noise and lazily watched Ward work. He pulled off his utility belt and then unbuckled his pants. “You’re like a big baby.” Daryl commented softly. Nick just huffed out a laugh, helping Daryl remove his pants. Hairless blue and pink skin came into view. Daryl placed several kisses to his thighs and worked down, trailing kisses from his knees to his ankles. He threw the slacks on the ground and moved up to his vest. Releasing the Velcro, and sitting Nick up to remove it was pretty easy. Nick just let himself be maneuvered. He then laid his lover back down and started unbuttoning his shirt. Daryl moved to straddle his Orc to get a better angle. Nick moan quietly, wanting to kiss his human so badly. Daryl opened his shirt to reveal a toned chest, with large splotches of blue.   
“You okay enough to fuck? Or…” Daryl trailed off. Ever so blunt.  
Jakoby nodded vigorously, “always.”  
“I’ll ride you, so I don’t jostle you around so much. You cool with that?” Daryl asked leaning down to place a gentle kiss to his forehead. Nick moaned, running his hands up and down Daryl’s clothed thighs, “yeah. I’m totally cool with that.”  
“Thought so.” Daryl commented, leaning down to capture the Orcs mouth. But Nick tore himself away. This made Daryl raise an eyebrow.   
“Shit. I’m sick Daryl. Don’t wanna give it to you.” He said reluctantly, really wanting to fuck Daryl though.   
“Shut the fuck up Jackoby and fuck me.” He growled, undressing himself and throwing all his shit on the floor. They were finally naked, Daryl sitting on his lap and Jakoby dressed in only a unbuttoned shirt. Nick noted offhandedly that he normally always has a shirt on while they fuck. He just assumes Daryl likes to see him half dressed while they go at it. A power play or something. It’s not his skin that bothers Daryl, it took a long time to realize that. Daryl really liked his skin. Like now, Daryl sucked down his throat, leaving dark hickies, even on his blue skin. He ran his hands up and down his chest, lightly scratching his sides, sending electricity through his body and down into his dick. Nick let his head roll back on the pillows and let Daryl work.   
Daryl kissed and licked at his collar bone and nibbled down to his nipples. He wrapped his lips around the blue erect nipple and sucked hard. He dotted his tongue out to tease him even more. Nick gasped. His hands shot up to Daryl’s hair and gripped his short locks between his fingers. For some reason his nipples felt incredibly sensitive. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to push him away or keep him there. Either way, his dick was filling up. But when Daryl pinched and rolled the other nipple between his fingers, Nick hissed and pulled Daryl away, face flushed. Daryl’s eyebrows pinched together.   
“You good?”  
“Y-yeah. Sorry. It’s just…they’re really sensitive for some reason.” Which is odd for Jakoby because he loves to have his nipples played with. But right now, it was too much.   
“Okay. My bad.” Daryl said, lightly kissing the other nipple apologetically and trailing down to his stomach.  
“It’s okay.” Nick whispered, returning his hands to Daryl’s hair.   
When Daryl got close to his dick, he completely avoided it. He continued kissing his thighs and hips and back up his stomach. His cock was hard and he desperately needed some friction. Nick whimpered. “Daryl…” He moaned. “Come on.”  
“What do you want me to do? Hm?” Daryl asked innocently.  
“Please…touch my cock.” He groaned, his hand fisting his hair.   
“Is that what you want?” Daryl asked, looking up at him through his dark lashes. “You want daddy to touch your cock?”  
“Yes~” He breathed out a moan.   
Daryl wrapped his lips at the base of his cock, sucking the side of his pink and blue shaft. Nick bucked and gasped. “Your mouth is even better…ah! I like that so much better.”  
“Do you want me to suck you off, baby?” Daryl asked, voice low.  
“Yes. Yes. God, yes.”   
“Say please.” Daryl grinned, looking up at him.  
“Daryl…” Nick growled. “You’re such a fucking tease.”  
“You know the magic words. Ask for it.”  
Nick itched to reach down and stroke himself. He was so desperate at this point. But he really wanted Daryl’s lips around his cock. “Please. Please Daryl. Go down on me. Fuck…p-please. Suck my cock.”  
“So needy, you slut.” Daryl laughed. Before Nick could retort, Daryl’s mouth was already half way down his shaft. His warm, wet mouth did wonders on his straining dick. Nick accidently bucked his hips and a strangled moan ripped from his throat. “Ah…Oh, god.”  
When he bucked his hips, his cock shot to the back of Daryl throat and he gagged. But Daryl didn’t pull back. He simply held Nick’s hips down and sent Nick a warning look. The Orc whispered an apology but otherwise watched Daryl work his cock. Up. Down. Up. Down. Daryl tongue stroked underneath his cock, massaging the veiny underside. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked him so good. It was driving the Orc crazy. Then Daryl forced the entire shaft into his mouth, the tip of his dick sliding into his throat. Daryl didn't gag this time. He relaxed his throat and swallowed around him.   
“Jesus…Christ!” Nick hissed, throwing his head back and clutching Daryl’s hair. If Daryl didn’t stop he was going to come. Fortunately, Daryl pulled back with a ‘pop’ before he could come. He was panting and his lips were wet and swollen. Nick moaned at the sight, thinking he was going to come just from that. He snatched Daryl up and kissed his deeply. The taste of his cock was on Daryl’s lips was absolutely hot.   
“I thought I-I was a goner.” Nick panted once they pulled back. They both breathed out a laugh.   
“Glad I pulled off when I did. Still wanna fuck you.” Daryl said, reaching over to the dresser beside the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. He popped it open and squirted some on his fingers. He warmed them up best he could before leaning forwards with one hand and using the other to reach behind himself and slide them in his entrance. Nick watched him with vivid adoration and lust. His pupils were blown wide in his golden eyes. He looked at Daryl like he were some shiny gem. Daryl felt his face get hot. He didn’t mind when Nick watched him on occasion when they fucked but when Nick looks at him like he won the lottery, that’s when Daryl gets all flustered. It was too much for him. Too deep and sincere. He just didn’t know how to handle it .  
Daryl quickly worked himself open. He was panting and squeezing his eyes closed. The uncomfortable feeling quickly morphed into pleasure. And he was arching his back in no time. Nick was gently rubbing his legs again and he reached up to kiss his human. He used one of his hands to grab the back of Daryl neck and brought him closer. He kiss along his jaw and down his neck. He nuzzled his face between the curve of his neck and should. He just sniffed him, trying to memorize the musky scent his human was exuding. He could smell the lust and neediness that rolled off of him. It was powerful and made his dick impossibly hard. Daryl moaned before he pulled his fingers out. He sat back, his hole hovering over his Orc’s big blue and pink cock.   
“You ready?” He asked Nick.   
“Yes. Always.” Nick replied, eying him hungrily.  
That’s all Daryl needed to hear before he slowly sank down on his thick cock. Nick gasped while Daryl growled low in his throat. Daryl pushed down until Nick was completely plugging him. They were both panting, trying to regain some semblance of control. Nick grabbed Daryl’s chocolate brown hips for support. Daryl leaned forwards, resting one hand on the bed board and the other on his own thigh. He sucked in a breath before raising his hips up and sliding back down. Nick was completely gone. The tight wet channel held his cock and moved up and down along his shaft. He moaned and clutched onto Daryl’s hips harder. Daryl, on the other hand, started moving with vigor. He moved his hips fast. The cock in him was so good, filling him in a way he never thought he could be filled. In a way, he never knew he needed. It stretched him and moved deep in him. It was so wrong but felt so fucking right. He gasped as Nick’s cock pounded into his prostate.   
“Fuck! Shit! Fuck!” Daryl cursed in between pants.   
Nick was raking his nails up and down his thighs, surely leaving marks but Daryl could care less. The pain made it all the more better. Nick was moaning also. Nick was always responsive in bed, regardless if he was top or bottom. It was odd to think the Orc, with thick skin to protect him against the elements, would be sensitive. His insides were even more sensitive. Nick had his head thrown back, gasping and moaning in pleasure.   
Daryl leaned down and sucked and nipped at his chin. This movement didn’t stop his momentum. He continued to thrust down on Nicks cock, loving the control he felt over his Orc. It made his stomach do flips just knowing he was causing those moans to spill from his lips. It was such a turn on.   
“Ah! Daryl. I donno…h-” Nick was cut off by another moan as Daryl grinded his hips in a circular motion.  
“Fuck! Nick…I’m g-gonna make you come, huh, baby?” Daryl growled.  
“Y-yeah. Oh God…” Nick’s hands returned to Daryl hips and helped him bounce on his cock. His hips kept canting up, meeting Daryl’s ass each time. Daryl wrenched his hands off of his hips and forced them above his head. He held them there as Daryl worked fast on his cock. Nick whimpered, itching to touch his lover. But Daryl liked to deprive him of his urges just to tease him mercilessly until he was begging. Daryl was such a control freak. “C-come first Daryl. Please. I w-want you to come on my cock.”  
Daryl gathered Nick’s wrists in one hand while the other went to his cock and stroked himself frantically. “T-that what you want? You like that your cock makes me wanna come?”   
Fuck! Always with the dirty talk. “Mm. Y-yeah. Hurry…please.”  
Daryl breathed out a laugh between pants. He was close. Fuck was he so close. That tight heated rope constricted in his belly. He continued to fuck Nick’s cock fast and hard. Daryl choked out a gasp when a particular hard thrust hit his prostate with so much force he saw stars. Daryl shot his white load across his hands and painted Nick’s chest. His ass clenched around Nick’s cock and that was enough for the Orc.   
“Oh~ fuck!” Nick keened, filling up his human with thick come. Load after load. His back was arched and he wished so badly he had his hands on Daryl. But he’s glad he didn’t. He could very easily hurt him. Instead his whole body went taut and his head was thrown back against the pillows.   
Daryl collapsed on top of his Orc, releasing his hands and panting like he’d just run ten miles. Nick was breathing heavy too, his muscles still trembling from his orgasm. They were both sweating and spent and so ready for a nap. After five solid minutes, they came down from their high and their bodies finally started to relax.   
“That was good.” Nick mumbled.   
“Yeah.” Daryl agreed, pulling off of Nick and rolling onto the mattress beside him.   
They sat together in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the quiet and the post coital glow. Nick saw Daryl out the corner of his eyes squirming against the sheets. He looked over at his lover and frowned, “You okay?”  
“Wha- oh yeah. I need a shower but I don’t feel like getting’ up.” Daryl said.   
“I could carry you if you want?” The sincerity in his tone did something to Daryl’s stomach. But he shook his head.   
“Nah your sick, remember. I’m cool, just need to get off my lazy ass.” Daryl grunted as he sat up.   
“It’s a nice ass though.” Nick commented quietly, doing nothing to hide the boyish grin.  
“I do have a nice ass, don’t I?” Daryl said with a cheeky tone. He leaned over and kissed Nick.   
They got up and showered together, making out passionately and washing each other. While Daryl washed his back, massaging knots into his lower back and kissing his shoulder, he said something that froze Nick’s whole world.   
“We should go public about us…” Daryl said casually, like what he said didn’t just make Nick’s heart stop and his whole body tense.   
“Huh?” Nick frowned and turned to look at his lover with wide yellow eyes. “What’d you just say?”  
“I been thinkin’…you know…I don’t wanna be sneakin’ around all the time. If I wanna kiss you in public, I should be able to. I wanna be able to tell people that you’re mine. You feel me?” Daryl started. “I…I know what’s gonna happen to us. I’m not stupid. But I don’t care bout none of that shit. You matter. Shit, I left my wife to be with you. I want the whole damn world to know that I love you and I’d bust anybody’s ass if they to tell me differently.”  
Nick blinked. He didn’t know how to process what he was hearing. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He really wanted to say something but his brain fell dead. The look he gave Daryl made the human raise an eyebrow. “If you don’t wanna, I get it I-”   
“Yes.” The word stumbled out of his mouth before he could even think of what to say.   
“What?” Daryl tilted his head to the side with confusion.  
“We should do it. I really want to do it.” Again, he had no control of his mouth. “I love you so much Daryl.”  
The smile that broke out on Daryl’s face rivaled the sun. It was the brightest, most beautiful thing Nick has ever seen. The human roughly kissed his Orc. He truly loved Nick. He’d die for him, no question. Nick kissed back with just as much affection. He felt butterflies floating in his belly. Joy filled his heart. He was just so happy. This was a step closer to marrying his human. Everything felt perfect in the world.   
Until it didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll try to update everyday. Sorry for the ooc if they seem to be. I will get better at this. Leave kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! He's another chapter. Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes, I tried my best to edit it. I had to add angst for my boys   
> :( It was due. Sorry not sorry

Ward and Jakoby felt like they should speak to upper management about their relationship. The first person they told was the new Sergeant, Jeff Walters, of the LA police Department. A middle aged man with dark hair and a scar over his left eyebrow. And when they came to him in his office and told Walters their situation, the man had looked at them like they grew three heads. To say he was shocked was the understatement of the year. He kept asking them if they were serious and if they were joking, which probably should have felt offensive but they expected as much. Ward and Jakoby kept their hands interlocked through the whole ordeal. They both kept a straight face and told Walters how they felt. Walters, after a good five or so minutes, finally took it seriously.

“Oh. Wow.” He said, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Okay. Well…I guess it’s your prerogative. It’s my job to be objective about all of this. I’m sure I don’t need to tell you guys about PDA and keeping lovers quarrels out of the job. Right?”

His reaction stunned them. They expected a snarl and insults but this caught them way off guard. And deep down, it flooded them with relief and hope. It was naïve, but maybe this whole “coming out” thing wouldn’t be so bad. 

Daryl nodded and waved his hand, “Come on dude, the fuck we look like? We been together for six months. You heard from HR yet?” Daryl said with a scowl. “Just cus’ I’m shacked up with this dude, don’t mean I don’t know how to do my damn job.”

Walters raised his hands defensively. “Just doing my job, Ward.”

“We got it, Serge.” Daryl sighed. 

“But uh…I have to warn you that your relationship will cause issues. Everybody got eyes on you Jakoby. You know the Humans, Elves, and especially the Orcs. Your relationship will not stay a secret for long. And when the media catches a whiff of it- then you’ll be scraps of meat for the dogs. I don’t know how much I can help you guys. Lord only knows what kind of shit they’ll say. Hell even riots might break out in the streets. I mean…” Walters sighed and ran a hand down his face.   
“O.K. We get it.” Daryl threw his hands up. “Jesus Christ man.”  
“I mean, I don’t agree with this thing you guys have but you guys are good cops. And I just want to make sure you know what you’re in for.” Walters shrugged, folding his hands over his large desk.   
Daryl shared a look with Jakoby before he stood up, “With all do respect sir, let us concern about that. But uh- thanks for looking out.”   
Walters nodded, “sure thing. Now get outta here I got work to do.” He smiled teasingly.

Jakoby stood up and followed Daryl out of the office. When they were out in the hall, Nick and Daryl breathed out a laugh and pulled each other into a hug. For all the anxiety they felt walking into the office that morning, it was good to walk out with their jobs in tact and a feeling of satisfaction.   
After that, they didn’t actively tell anybody else about their relationship. But when people at work asked about relationships or commented or teased them about how close they were, they would flat out tell them. And they would either get joked relentlessly or people would react even more negatively, by cursing at them and throwing names. More times than not, Jackoby would walk away feeling distraught or extremely insecure. And when these insults would be said around Daryl he would get angry and defensive- getting in people’s faces and even threatening them. But it certainly wasn’t as bad as they assumed. Until the media got into it and then it got far worse. 

Every time they turned on the TV, somebody was snarling about how their relationship wasn’t right and how unnatural it was. It was all people: Elves, Humans and Orcs, all of them had an opinion. It felt like a blow to Nick’s chest. People at work grew worse also, now that their relationship was no longer secret to anyone. Leaving horrible notes posted on their lockers, death threats, cat calls, and the racial comments grew worse. People would scoff at them in public, especially when they were doing their job. At some point a week or two later, a group of human and Orc protesters marched up to steps of the police department, with big signs, screaming to fire Jakoby and snatch his metals from him. Because, according to them, he simply didn’t deserve them. Because he shitted on the blood pact by having relations with a human, and sleeping his way to the top. His success was false. Nick will never forget that day. Luckily he had a day off and he had the TV flicked on. He and Daryl watched in horror from the couch while Daryl held him close. He couldn’t understand how loving someone from a different race would be such a bad thing. Love was love. Why couldn’t anybody see that!?

But Jakoby was resilient. He was a proud police officer and he continued to go to work. He continued to enforce the law and save lives, even the lives of those who hated him for no reason. It’s just like Daryl said all those months ago. “Why die for a world that doesn’t give a shit about you?” It’s still a good question, a question he can’t answer. But he does it. Because even though the media is running his name through the mud, he is still a role model. He still is the first Orc cop in the whole world and he had to suck it up and be the best cop he can be. To show Orcish children that it can be done. And while Nick found a philosophy to believe in to keep himself moving forwards, Daryl couldn’t.

Daryl was receiving just as much backlash as his Orcish partner. Because of this, Sherri didn’t let Sophia come over as much, afraid their daughter would get involved. That in itself was incredibly painful. But he understood. Not only that but his credibility as a cop came into question far too many times for it to sit well with him. He was teased and laughed at. Other humans called him traitor and how he was an Orc’s Bitch. Daryl was constantly stressed out, snapping on everybody. Walker often warned Daryl to trend carefully or he’ll lose his job. And that pissed him off even more. He was being harassed endlessly and he couldn’t even do anything about it. Not to mention Nick never got over his bug. The cramping stopped, fortunately, but he was still vomiting and complaining of headaches. Daryl knew the stress wasn’t helping his partner at all. And Nick was being stubborn about going to the doctors, claiming that they had ‘more serious things to worry about than the stomach flu’ which Daryl hated to admit was sort of the truth. It just seemed that everything was starting to crumble. And he didn’t know he would be pushed to his breaking point until the next morning.

Ward had just woken up. Somewhere between 7 and 8 o’clock. He gave a hearty yawn and stretched his muscles. He turned in the bed to look at his Orc. Nick was still sleeping, drowning in blankets. Daryl didn’t want to wake him up since the Orc hardly got any sleep since the whole circus began about a month ago. Ward leaned over and pressed a kiss to his scalp before going downstairs for some much needed coffee. He made a big pot, just in case Nick wanted some when he woke. He poured himself a drink before going outside in his night robe and slippers to grab the morning paper. Daryl wasn’t quite sure why he still reads it since all they do is talk shit about him and Nick. But he carried it back inside anyways. He sat down at the table and unraveled the newspaper and sipped on his Italian coffee. What he read, instantly made him choke on his coffee and shoot it out of his mouth like they do in the movies. 

It was an article about Sophia. And it was explaining how Ward’s and Jackoby’s relationship would psychological stunt her future relationships. It wasn’t necessarily what they wrote in the article but the fact that they even had the audacity to mention her name in the news article at all. Red hot rage flared in his gut and set his blood ablaze. “Son of a bitch!” He screamed, tossing the coffee cup across the room, smashing it into the wall. Coffee splashed everywhere and glass remains flew across the counters and fell to the ground with a loud, cracking noise. He was breathing heavy. His body was shaking with uncontrolled anger. A few moments later, Nick came running down the stairs with his gun in his hands. He was only dressed in a loose pair of boxer shorts and a deep blue robe. His golden eyes were wide with shock and confusion. 

“Daryl!? Are you okay? What happened?” Words came tumbling out of his mouth. He looked around taking in the scene quickly, noting the destroyed coffee mug and the black liquid spilled onto the floor. 

“These m’fuckers put my fuckin’ daughter’s name in the god damn papers!” Daryl shouted, slamming his fist into the table, causing Nick to jump a little. “They fuckin’…” He started, voice low.   
“What? They said something about Sophia??” Nick asked, eyes narrowing.   
“They have the fuckin’ nerve to say some shit about my fuckin’ daughter!? That’s where I draw the god damn line. They can say shit about us all fuckin’ day long, and imma suck that shit up and keep it movin’ but when they bring my daughter into this?? That is unforgivable!” Daryl hissed. 

Nick could see just how angry Daryl was. The way his body vibrated with it. Nick’s only urge was to calm his lover down. He hated seeing him like that. Nick stepped over the mess and set his gun on the counter space. He approached Daryl and gently placed a pink and blue hand on his back. “Shh. Daryl. Please.” He whispered. “It’s okay.”

Daryl recoiled and roughly shoved Nick away from him. Nick stumbled back, colliding with the side of the counter with enough force to make him wince. His yellow eyes widened in shock. “Get your damn hands off of me, Orc! This is not okay! You understand me!? This is my daughter! My. Daughter! And they brought her into it!” Daryl shouted. 

Nick’s face was screwed up with shock and hurt. Daryl just pushed him hard enough to hurt and used that word. The word Daryl promised to never use again when referring to him. It’s like, in that moment, that’s all Ward say Nick as. Not as a lover or a friend or somebody who he loved. But as a lowly creature. A thug that gang banged on the corner of the street. And it hurt so much. He tried to ignore the burn in his eyes. The sting of betrayal was replaced by anger. “Daryl I get that you’re upset. I really do. But DON’T you fucking dare say that to me ever again, you get me?! I get enough of that out there, I DON’T need to hear it from you!” Nick shouted, pointing a finger at him. “Anybody but you. I won’t have it!”

Daryl instantly deflated. Like all the anger jumped out of him and flew out of the window like a ghost. He saw the way Nick’s yellow eyes had filled with tears and how his nose flared with rage. Ward instantly kicked himself. He was still angry but he realized what he had said to his lover and regretted it. He sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. “Shit…I’m sorry.” He said, pathetically. 

“Daryl, if that’s all you’ll ever see me as then…” Nick couldn’t finish the sentence. He loved Daryl dearly, he really did, but if Daryl couldn’t see him as a person, his equal, then their relationship simply won’t work.   
“Hey. Don’t even say it.” Daryl stepped forwards. “You know how I feel about you Nick. Okay? I fucked up. I shouldn’t have said that to you. I was pissed off and took it out on you. I’m sorry.” He said sincerely.   
“But you’re angry. All the time, Daryl.” Nick said. “Ever since we told people…you’ve been so stressed out.”  
“Yeah. I am. This is some bullshit. And now they are pulling Sophia into it! Damn right I have the right to be pissed off.” Daryl growled.   
“I’m sorry.” Nick said without thinking, his eyes fell to his feet. Guilt had been growing inside of him ever since this whole thing started. He felt responsible for the stress on Daryl’s shoulders. If Nick wasn’t an Orc none of this would be happening. 

“What the fuck are you sorry about?” Daryl asked with genuine confusion.

“Everything.” Nick whispered, feeling the tears burn in his eyes. He fisted his robe into his hands, trying everything he could to stop himself from crying. “It’s my fault. I-if I wasn’t an Orc…maybe…”  
Daryl bounded the distance between them and grabbed his arm. “Stop. Don’t even finish that fucking sentence.”

“It’s true Daryl!” Nick snapped, wrenching his arm from Daryl’s grasp. “It’s not you they hate! It’s me. It’s always been me! Because I’m an Orc. That’s all I’ll ever be to them! A big stupid monster! No matter how many times I save the world, it will never change that fact! It’s because of what I am, that you’re going through this. It’s my fault Sophia is getting pulled into this!” He shouted, feeling the tears fill up and run down his face. “Daryl it’s fine if you leave me. If it’ll protect you and Sophia, then please do it.” 

Ward was completely taken a back by everything Jakoby just said. It shot a pain through his heart, akin to being blasted by a shot gun. He would know what that felt like. He felt an overwhelming need to hold Nick and never let go. He stepped closer to his Orc, who was crying and trembling where he stood. It was a heartbreaking scene. It made his own eyes misty. “I’m not. I’m not gonna leave you. Why would you ever say somethin’ like that?” He looked him dead in the eye, voice soft and quiet. “We been through so much shit together. You always had my back. You were always there for me, as far as taking bullets for me.” He lightly grabbed the arm where Jackoby been shot nearly six weeks ago. “You always been there to make me and Sophia smile and I mean…she always talks about you, I swear she never shuts up about you. She loves you Nick and so do I. I’d walk over fire for you! I’d die for you! Fuck what anybody else says, straight up! I fucking adore you, Nick. You’re not just any Orc, you’re MY Orc. And can’t nobody fucking have you but me! It’s a God damn honor to wake up next to you. All them out there.” He made a gesture to the walls, “they can never possibly understand what we been through and how we feel about each other. So they can talk all they want, I don’t give a shit anymore. I’m done letting this shit bother me. I’ve never been more happy than when I’m with you. That’s all that matters. Seriously! So cut that noise. I’m here. I’ll always be here. I aint goin’ nowhere, I promise.”

When Nick began softly sobbing, Daryl pulled him into his arm. He held onto his Orc and whispered sweet nothings in his ears. He absolutely hated seeing him like that. Nick had been so strong through this whole ordeal. He’d been calm and collected, tending to Daryl’s emotional needs whenever he needed. Daryl often envied it, wondering how he could take all this in stride. But Daryl knew now, just how much he was hurting too. He kissed his neck and rubbed a hand up and down his back, trying to soothe him. 

“I love you Daryl. I love you so much.” Nick choked between sobs. 

“I know. Me too, baby. Me too. I aint goin’ nowhere.” Daryl said, squeezing him tighter. “You don’t gotta be sorry. S’not your fault. I promise.”

Nick nodded, burying his face into Daryl’s neck and they stood just like that in the middle of the kitchen. They didn’t know how much time went by with them holding each other before Nick pulled back and wiped his face. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’ve been so emotional.”

“Shh.” Daryl leaned forwards and kissed his forehead.   
“I-I can clean that.” Nick said, turning to the mess on the floor and glass shards scattered across the counters. 

“Nah. Don’t worry about it. Let uh…” Daryl scratched his head. “Let’s go pick up some breakfast or something.”  
“Okay.” Nick said meekly. But then he eyed Ward. “Wait.” Jackoby pulled away from Daryl and rounded the kitchen and dug through one of the junk drawers. He fished out a dark lighter.

Daryl raised an eyebrow, “I hope you’re not plannin’ on burnin’ down the damn house. Remember what you did last time your dumbass handled fire.”

“lt was an accident!” Nick pouted. “Just come here.”

Daryl approached him curiously. “What is it?”

“Here. Pick up the newspaper.”

“What?”

“The newspaper. Pick it up.”

Daryl grabbed it off the counter and waved it, “what are you gonna do? Burn it?”

“Yes. We’re gonna burn away all the bullshit.” He smiled boyishly. “None of this matters. Just me, you and Sophia. We’re fucking cops for Christ sakes. We do our jobs. We protect people, and we don’t get a thanks in return. We just get shitted on. It’s just more of the same. We got this.”

Daryl smiled. “Light her up.” He dangled the newspaper over the empty sink before Nick flicked the lighter and caught the edge of the paper. It caught fire and slowly crawled across the page. Daryl’s smile widened. “More of the same.” He echoed. 

“More of the same.” Nick said, dropping the burning newspaper in the sink before leaning over and kissing Daryl on the lips. His lover pulled him close and deepened the kiss. Nick pulled back and said, “I love you.”

Just then Ward’s cellphone rang causing them both to jump a little. They both laughed before Daryl fished into his pocket and pulled it out. He swiped right and brought it to his ear. 

“Yeah?” Daryl said with a sigh. They conversed over the phone as Nick watched on curiously. “Aight. I’m on my way. Yeah.” He hung up the phone and slid it back in his robe pocket. 

“Work?” Nick asked.

“Yeah.” 

“Okay, we should-” Nick started but he froze. He looked at Daryl for a few seconds in silence. Then he dashed upstairs without a word and bounded into the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. He retched but not a lot came out. It was painful dry heaving. Daryl quickly followed him upstairs and hovered behind his Orc’s kneeling form. 

“Hey. Hey! You good? Hey.” Daryl shook his shoulder. 

Jakoby choked out more vomit as a response. “That’s it. We’re going to the hospital. I don’t care what you say, this shit aint a bug.”

“N-no. I-I’m fine, Daryl. Really. Jus give me a sec.” Nick mumbled.

“Uh-uh, fuck that. I’m getting you your shoes and a bag to go. No more excuses, seriously. There’s nothing that matters more to me than your health. I put that shit on the back burner and that’s on me. Now you’re gonna get some help.”

Nick groaned, wanting to protest, but Daryl’s tone was definite. There was no excuse that can talk his lover out of this trip to the hospital. “Fine. But let me go by myself. Y-you go on and do the job. We both can’t bail.”

“No they can get somebody else t-” Daryl started but Nick stopped him.

“Daryl. Go be a cop. Let me do this, I’m a big boy. I’ll take my car.” Jakoby stood up straight, flushing the toilet.  
He still felt a little queasy but he was stable enough to leave the toilet without an accident. “I promise I’ll call you when I get there and update you.” He said, walking over to the sink and splashing his face with water.   
Daryl looked like he wanted to argue, the internal conflict very clear in his chocolate brown eyes. Nick saw his face through the reflection of the mirror and sighed. He turned around and hugged his boyfriend, lying his head on his chest. He tightened his arms around his human and hummed.

“I’ll be fine.” He said. “Go out there and save lives, okay?”

Ward sighed, irritation evident in his breath. But he didn’t complain. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head. “Okay. But call me when you get there, you here me?” He pulled back and looked his orc dead in the eye. 

“Yes, mom.” Nick said cheekily. 

Daryl snorted and rolled his eyes. Then he started backing out of the bathroom, “that’s not what you were calling me last night.” He chided with a grin. 

Jakoby gapped before he grabbed the nearest thing and threw it at his annoying boyfriend, who dodged it with a laugh. This time Nick was the one rolling his eyes. God, sometimes he couldn’t stand Ward.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
They left their separate ways about ten or so minute later. Jakoby made it to the hospital shortly after. He filled out paperwork and sat in the corner, hoping to not be noticed. Honestly, it was one of the reasons he put off going to the doctors for so long. Now that his picture was on every news station in the country, he wanted to avoid a run in with agitators. Lucky, he had time to slip on a hoodie and a pair of sunglasses before he left the house. And even better for him, it was a Orcish hospital, that way he could better blend in with his kind. He waited about half an hour for his name to be called, which had sent a shock of anxiety through him. He quickly walked passed the small crowd of patients waiting their turn and met up with the doctor. She was a human. Which wasn’t surprising to see. Orcs don’t become doctors and scientists. They became hustlers, teen mothers or dead before the age of 25. 

Jakoby followed her back into a isolated room. The walls were all white and smelled of sterilizer. There was an examination table in the corner of the room and without being asked, he sat down on the edge. The doctor slid the curtain closed and smiled at him. “Hi, my name is Dr. Sierra Burke. I’ll be looking after you while you stay here, Mr. Jakoby. Tell me about your symptoms.”

And Jakoby told her everything, about the vomiting, the stress, the cramping, all of it. When he finished, the doctor asked him a series of questions of which he answered mostly no. And at the end of it, she smiled. 

“Is there any chance you can be pregnant?”

He froze. He hadn’t even considered that possibility. Now that he’s thinking about it, it was completely stupid that he never thought about it. He and Daryl had unprotected sex a few times since he’s been shot. But Orc men were scientifically less likely of all the races and genders, to get pregnant. Although it was a possibility, it was just harder for them to get pregnant, something about a higher PH and acidity level in their uterus. The thought hadn’t crossed Nick’s mind. And now he was faced with that reality, his heart started racing. He and Daryl never talked about having children. Sophia was the child that anybody would be blessed to have and she was enough for Nick. But the thought of bringing a child into the world both chilled him and made butterflies flutter in his gut. Chilled, because this child would be half Orc and half Human, an abomination to society. The amount of abuse their small family would endure would be enough to break anybody. But the other half of him that felt a flicker of joy in his stomach, felt optimistic. Because even though this child would be an abomination, this child would be their love child. Created from their union, two different species overcoming racial obstacles to come together and love each other regardless. It should be a beautiful thing. 

“Mr. Jakoby?” The Doctors voice tore him out of his thoughts. 

“Yes.” He said, voice tight. “There’s a possibility.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Daryl react to Nick's pregnancy? How will they cope when the news gets a hold of this? How will this drama effect Nick's pregnancy? And how will this pregnancy effect the nation? Stay tuned to find out what happens!
> 
>  
> 
> Also:  
> Guys please practice safe sex at all times! Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so sorry for the late update! Just been super busy, please forgive me. I have not given up on this story or on my boys. And I want to thank everybody who gave me a kudos for this story. Each one of them means a lot to me ^_^ Now I bring you Chapter 4!

Positive. The test was positive. Jakoby was so in shock he couldn’t even think. It was blankness. Dr. Burke said something about prescribing him prenatal pills if he wished to keep the child. But even to his enhanced ears, everything else was muted. He truly felt as if time stopped and everything froze. It took a good minute for the shock to wear off and replaced with worry. Regardless if he wanted this pregnancy or not, he was still worried. He believed every pregnant mother or father felt that way to some degree. For crying out loud, they would soon feel a child growing in their abdomen. It was sort of terrifying if he was being completely honest. But there would be nothing more terrifying than telling Daryl. He had no idea what his human would say. Would he want to keep it? Would he want to stay? Would he feel obligated to do any of these things? That would be worst of all. Surely he would quickly grow to resent Nick for it. God, now his head was spinning. Suddenly the urge to vomit came back. 

“We do abortions here, if that’s what you want.” For whatever reason that statement cut through his chaotic brain like a knife. 

“What?” He said, his voice sounding quiet to his own ears. 

“Abortions. If you don’t want the baby. Nobody is forcing you to carry this child.” She said sympathetically. “I don’t mean to pry, but you’re the guy everybody’s been talking about- you’re with the human. Can I assume he is the father?”

Nick gapped a little before nodding his head in confirmation. 

“Well I think no matter what you decide, he’ll love you either way. I mean a guy willing to endure all of this brutality for your relationship, will still be there at the end of the day.” She smiled gently. Her eyes were warm and kind and it seemed like Nick hadn’t experienced that from anybody other than Daryl and Sophia in a long time. And what she said hit him hard. It made complete logical sense. So much that it made him smile, a small laugh pushing from his lungs. Of course he was just overreacting. 

“Yeah. I think you’re right.”

She beamed and slid her hands in the pockets of her scrubs. “Everything’s going to be okay, Mr. Jakoby. I’ve had three kids, myself, it just gets easier and easier. The first baby always seems like the hardest or scariest, but it’s only hard and scary if you make it. If you do a good amount of research and you keep in touch with your OGBYN, everything will go by smoothly. But..” She shifts her leg, “if you don’t want it, then abortion or adoption are other routes.” 

“No! No…I think- I think I want to keep it.” Jakoby said, without thinking. The option of keeping the baby seemed better to him. He even felt excitement tickle in his chest. He didn’t want to think about all the bad keeping this baby could cause. He just knew this was right. 

“Well, I’ll warn you that this baby will have you wrapped around his or her finger in no time.” She winked and it made Nick chuckle. They talked for a little while after. She ended up getting him set up with a OGBYN that was her close friend, a kind Elfish woman. She wrote out a few prescriptions, gathered his discharge papers and wrote her personal number at the top. Nick left out of the hospital feeling ten times lighter. 

He called Daryl once he got in the car. The phone rang twice before his human picked up.

“Hey babe, you okay? What’d the doc say?” Daryl asked. 

“I’m fine. I…I wanna talk about it with you in person, actually.” Nick was barely containing himself. He desperately wanted to spill everything right then and there but he thought this warranted a face to face. 

“Is it bad?” Nick could hear the concern and dread in Ward’s tone. 

“No, nothing like that just…come home as soon as you can. I’m fine, really.” He felt better than fine, actually. 

“I’m heading home right now.” Daryl said.

“Okay. I love you.”

“Okay babe, see ya when I get there.” Nick hung up the phone after that, and started the car. 

Jakoby got home before Ward. He threw the sunglasses on the center table in the living room and plopped down on the couch. He leaned his head back against the cushion and sighed. He was definitely glad that nothing was seriously wrong with him. No he was better than ever. He was pregnant with Daryl’s child, the man that he loved more than anything. Nick smiled and brought his hand to his clothed abdomen and imagined his little baby, probably the size of a pea. Dr. Burke had said he was six weeks along which meant the baby was still so tiny. So new but so alive. He waited about five more minutes for Ward to get home, before he got impatient. He was just too excited at the moment, an idea grew in his brain. He rushed into their shared room and found an old jewelry box in the closet and some wrapping paper. He then folded up the discharge paper that confirmed the pregnancy test and shoved it in the box. He wrapped it up with some green Christmas wrapping paper (he had to admit that it was sort of stupid to use Christmas paper but it was the only thing he had at the moment) and taped it up. Just then he heard the front door open. 

“Hey babe, I’m home, where are you?” Daryl called through the house. 

Nick quickly hid everything and pushed it under the sheets. He grabbed the box and jogged through the hall and met Daryl in the living room. When Daryl saw Nick, his eyebrows narrowed. “Hey. You good? What’d they say?”

Nick smiled, “yeah. I’m…better than good.”

“W-what? What does that even mean?” Daryl frowned, confusion evident in his voice.

“Here.” He handed the box to Daryl, who raise an eyebrow but grabbed it from him anyways. 

“What’s this?” He asked, glancing at the wrapping paper and the box.  
Jakoby’s face heated up, “Merry Christmas?” He said with a sheepish look. 

Daryl didn’t hesitate. He tore the paper off and tilted his head in confusion. He popped the top off and glanced up at Nick. Nick hadn’t realized the anxiety creeping into his mind the longer his human’s face remained stoic. Daryl pulled the paper out of the box and read over the discharge paper. When his eyes caught the words pregnancy and positive, he blinked, completely at a loss of what to say or think. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

“I’m pregnant.” The Orc said quietly, but his golden eyes were bright with joy.

“W-what?” Daryl questioned, stunned. 

“I-I said I’m pregnant.” Nick said. And even though he was happy, he was nervous. Like Dr. Burke said, Daryl wouldn’t leave him. But he could still choose not to keep the baby. Then there would be a major rift in their relationship. 

“You’re pregnant.” Daryl’s voice was hollow, disbelieving.

“Yeah, the doctor said that’s why I’ve been throwing up and getting those cramps. My body was changing.”

Daryl ran a hand down his face, “wow…a kid.” He exhaled.

“I hope that’s okay? I want it to be okay.” Jackoby said with an unsure stare.

“Shit.” Daryl laughed. “Yeah. Yeah. Oh my god, yeah that’s okay.” He surged forwards and pulled Nick into a hug that was so tight, he couldn’t breathe. “Oh my god. Oh my god.”

And even though Nick was struggling to breathe he could never be happier. He didn’t exactly expect this reaction but he certainly was not complaining. “Um, I love you Daryl and I-I’m happy too but I can’t breathe.” He choked out. Daryl quickly pulled away like he electrocuted him. “Shit my bad. I-I don’t what to say.” He was smiling so hard, Nick was sure it was painful. 

“So you want to keep it?” Nick asked. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?! You thought I wouldn’t?”

“I mean…it’s just we never talked about it before. And then with everything that’s going on, the baby might’ve seemed like too much, you know. Plus you know…” Jakoby’s golden eyes fell to the floor, not wanting to finish that thought. 

“I know what?” Daryl said. “Hey look at me.”

Nick did. “The baby is going to be half Human and half Orc. Even for us that’s…unheard of. You know. I didn’t know how you would feel about that.”

“The fuck? Nick you know I’m dating you. We fuck nearly everyday, what makes you like I care about your race?” Daryl asked, humor in his eyes. “I mean I’m shocked but I’m so fuckin’ hype that you’re having my kid. Oh my god.” He pulled Nick into another hug, this time less crushing. Nick hugged him back and finally let himself relax. He laughed into Daryl’s neck and had the urge to kiss his human. Now they would be extending their family and it was the greatest feeling in the world. He pulled back and grabbed Daryl’s face and smashed their lips together. Daryl made a surprised noise but he wasn’t complaining. He actually returned the kiss with just as much force. He ran his hands up and down Nick’s back and pulled back to pepper kisses along his cheek and jaw and down his neck which caused the Orc to laugh. Nick felt Daryl smile against his throat. “I fuckin’ love you.” Daryl said, kissing back up his throat and leaving one on his chin. 

“Wait you said you love me.” Nick said, golden eyes misting for the second time that day.

Daryl hadn’t realized he said it but was glad he did. “Of course I do. My baby is having my baby.” He kissed his cheek.

“Daryl.” Nick whispered, tears threatening to spill over.

“Oh no, don’t go crying on me. I just said I loved you.” Daryl said playfully, wrapping his arms around the Orc’s waist and pulling him even closer. 

“I know but I’m just so happy.” His voice broke.

Daryl laughed, kissing him on the lips. “Me too. God, me too.” 

They hold each other for a little bit longer, sharing emotional kisses, until Daryl pulled back with an idea. “I wanna take you out.” It was direct (as always) and it made Jakoby tilt his head in confusion. 

“Like out ‘out’?” 

“Like out ‘out’ on a date ‘out’.” As unromantic as it sounded coming out of his mouth, it was simply heart warming to Jakoby’s ears. 

“We’ve never been on a real date before.” Nick said in awe, completely fascinated with the idea. And it was true. They’ve never been on a real date and certainly not on a date as an official couple. It caused his stomach to do flips. Everything was slowly falling into place and it truly made Jakoby happy. Even if they walk outside right now and the world is burning, everything was okay. 

“What about that new place uptown?” Daryl asked. His Orc nodded vigorously and it made Daryl grin. “Aight, it’s a date then.” He leaned forwards and rested his forehead against Nick’s. “God, I can’t believe you’re pregnant.”

“Yeah it took me a minute to wrap my head around it. I was just staring at her, I probably looked crazy.” Nick said and Daryl chuckled. 

“I think I’m gonna frame this.” Daryl said, pulling away to look at the folded piece of paper in his hand and smiling like crazy, Nick hasn’t seen Daryl this happy in awhile. It made him tingle on the inside. 

“Yeah I think you should.” Nick said. “Put it in our room, next to the bed.”

“Good idea.” He said, setting the paper on the coffee table. He glanced back at his Orc and looked down at his stomach. “Can I um…” He said, with his hand out.

“Oh. Yeah. I’m not showing yet or anything though.” 

Daryl motioned for him to sit on the couch and he did. Daryl maneuver between his spread legs and lifted his gray hoodie up to reveal his toned blue abdomen. He glanced up at Jakoby who was looking down in awe of his boyfriend. Then Ward brought his hand up and stroked his stomach. He caressed the smooth skin and imagined the baby. His baby. And his mind began to wonder. Would it be a boy or girl? What would they look like? Would he or she take after Nick-bright eyed, hopeful, ambitious? Or would they take after him? Hot headed, stubborn, protective? He leaned forwards and planted kisses on his warm skin. Daryl needed this, after the day he had. More of the same bullshit. But he was glad to be home with Nick and be pleasantly surprised like this.  
Nick ran a hand through Ward’s dark hair and smiled. He loved to see Daryl this loving and open. It wasn’t usual to see him like this so Jakoby tried to remember every detail of that moment. But he had a feeling he’d see more of this side from his lover now that he was pregnant. Daryl ran his hands up and down his sides lovingly and his soft kisses turned to open mouthed kisses. Nick wasn’t sure if he was guilty for hardening in his pants. He knew it was supposed to be a tender moment but Daryl really knew how to turn him on. He wouldn’t be surprised if it was on purpose though. Daryl nipped along his skin and brought a hand down to his thigh, stroking carefully. It pulled a soft moan from his lips. 

“Fuck. I’m so in love with you.” Daryl whispered, moving his hand to Nick’s hardening length. 

“Jesus!” he gasped when his human grabbed his crotch through his sweat pants. He felt Daryl start to stroke him and Nick pawed at his shoulder. “Oh~” 

“Shh.” Daryl whispered, using his other hand to continue to rub his inner thigh. Daryl’s hand snaked into his pants and wrapped around his thick shaft. 

“Daryl.” He sighed.

Daryl pulled Nick’s cock out of his sweat pants and immediately licked the head which made Nick buck into his grasp. Daryl used the other hand to firmly hold his hips down while the other slowly stoked the base of his cock. “I need you to stay.” He said, glancing up at his Orc. Nick was already panting, a pink hue dusting his cheeks. He nodded without a word. Daryl leaned down and lightly sucked at the tip, just teasing him. 

“Oh fuck! Fuck Daryl.” He whimpered.  
He continued to suckle while quickly stroking the base. Nick gasped, leaning his head back to rest on the back cushion. His free hand squeezing his own thigh while the other fisted in Daryl’s hair. “Daryl stop teasing. Please.” He moaned brokenly. His desperation made Daryl take pity on his Orc. So he sank his mouth onto Nick’s pink and blue cock until it hit the back of his throat. Nick cried out, squeezing his thigh harder instead of hurting Daryl by ripping his hair out. He spread his thighs, so Daryl could have more room. Daryl bobbed his head up and down his shaft, taking more and more of it in his throat. “Oh shit,” Nick moaned, the wetness around his cock felt incredible. Daryl deep throated his Orc, until Nick was all the way down his throat and swallowed. He adored the sounds Nick was making, desperate whimpers and gasps, it was making his own cock hard. No matter what he does, its always easy to please Nick. He dipped his hands into Nick’s pants and, rolled his balls in his hands. 

“D-Daryl I’m…I think…” Nick stammered, getting embarrassingly close.

Daryl brought a hand down to his own pants and quickly unbuckled his jeans and pulled his own hard cock out. He fisted his cock and stroked fast in a twisting motion. He groaned over the cock in his mouth. Nick felt the vibration through his shaft causing his toes to curl. He pulled his mouth back so that he was wrapped firmly around the tip of Nick’s dick and sucked as hard as he could, completely hollowing his cheeks. Nick cried out again, arching his back. “Ah~” 

He bobbed his head, continuing to suck tighter and tighter. He knew his Orc was close. His thighs were trembling and the cock in his mouth was twitching with each upwards motion. “Daryl I’m gonna cum. I- ah! I’m!” Daryl was now stroking himself with vigor. The slurping noises, Nick’s gasps, this heavy cock in his mouth, it was enough to push him near the edge. He swallowed Nick’s cock whole again and again and that did it for Nick. 

“Daryl I~” He slammed his eyes shut and his whole body clenched up. Hot jizz shot out of his cock and down the back of Daryl’s throat. The sound that he made was completely animalistic. It was so hot and dirty and wrong in so many ways but it made Daryl come in his hands. He could barely moan, too busy swallowing everything Nick had. Daryl spilled onto the carpet under him which would be a bitch to get out later. Nick’s body was twitching when he finished. He was panting and moving his hips minutely with the very last of his orgasm. Daryl pulled off his softening length with a heavy breath. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked up at Nick. 

“Fuck… that was good.” He said in between breaths.

Nick just hummed in response, totally sated. Daryl chuckled and crawled up his body and kissed his Orc on the lips. Nick was slow to respond but he eventually did. Daryl’s tongue was in his mouth and mapping out his teeth and tusks. Nick made a small sweet sound that made Ward’s heart jump. They kissed deeply, exploring each others mouth. The taste of come on Daryl’s lips made Nick moan softly again. But his human pulled away to look at his hand. “I need to clean this shit.” He said. There was still come on his hand from earlier. Nick grabbed his hand and licked a swipe across his palm. The bitter, almost salty, come lit up his taste buds. Daryl was surprised by this and watched his Orc lick the come off his hand. “Jesus.” He breathed. Nick swallowed everything off his palm and wrapped his lips around his index finger and sucked gently “Fuck.” Daryl growled. And this made Nick suck harder. “I’m definitely going to marry you.”

Jakoby smiled around his finger and pulled back. “I’d like that a lot.”

Daryl surged forwards and crashed their lips together. He knew in that moment that no matter what happens, he and his family would always be okay. As long as they had each other. 

They made out for awhile on the couch before Nick complained about his dick being cold from being exposed to the air. Daryl had laughed and let him up. Nick went to shower, while Daryl made the reservations that night at 8pm. Until then they curled together on the couch watching the latest Basketball game and talking about their future. When eight o’clock came around the corner, they dressed for the occasion. It was a nice four star restaurant. The kind with a dress code. Jakoby put on a white dress up shirt and a navy blue suit jacket (which had Daryl’s mouth watering) and Daryl wore an all black suit with a black tie. Ward drove them Uptown to the exclusive restaurant at the end of the corner. They parked in the parking garage and walked into the restaurant and up to the Latino Host. He was young with slicked back hair. He eyed them oddly, like perhaps he recognized them but couldn’t quite place it. Nick really hoped he wouldn’t recognize them. 

“Reservation?” He asked.

“Yeah Ward, table for two.” He said causally. 

The Host looked down at the notebook in his hands. He skimmed the list, “Um I don’t see a reservation under that name.”

“What?” Daryl said sharply. “Nah check it again, I made a reservation earlier today.”

The Host looked over the list again, “Oh okay yeah, I see your reservation, Mr. Ward. I’m sorry. It’s my first day.” He laughed nervously. 

“Yeah no problem, man.” Daryl said. 

“Come with me then.” He motioned for them to follow. Daryl grab Nick’s hand, interlocking their fingers. Nick gasped, staring down at their joined hands. He hadn’t expected Daryl to do that. For so long their relationship had to stay secret, that meant PDA was a big no-no. But now that it was happening, in front of a room full of people, it made his heart flutter. Daryl followed the Host through the large dining room area and to the back. The table and chairs, along with the rest of the room was contemporary, a color scheme of white and black. The table was glass so you can see straight through and the centerpieces were these silver abstract bowls with candles floating in water. It was gorgeous. Daryl pulled out a chair for Nick who, surprised by the chivalrous act, sat down and scooted in. The host looked at them weirdly but didn’t say anything. Daryl took a seat afterwards and the host handed them menus.  
“My name is Miguel. I’ll be your server also. Can I start you fellas out with a drink?”

“Uh sweet tea, please.” Nick said. 

“A bottle of champagne or somethin’ fancy for us, I don’t now.” He chuckled. But then his eyes widened and looked at Jakoby. “Oh shit.” He cursed. Nick only grinned. “Not for us. But for me.” Daryl corrected, forgetting for just a moment that Nick was pregnant and couldn’t have alcohol. A glass of wine was safe but Daryl simply wouldn’t take any risks. Period. 

“Anything in particular?” The host asked. 

“Whatever’s best.” He said. 

The host nodded, “I’ll be right back.” He said before leaving. 

Nick and Daryl fell into comfortable conversation. About the baby and names and how they are going to tell Sophia. Nick had been worried about telling Sophia about the baby. He wasn’t sure if she’d accept a new brother or sister. Sophia loved Nick, Daryl found. She was ferociously protective of him and a big advocate for Orc relations (which is shocking for her age), so the fact that the baby will be a half human and orc, wasn’t the issue. But the problem was sharing Nick. An imminent jealousy was bound to happen. And now everything was becoming official with he and Nick, a new baby would make Sophia feel further excluded, since she barely got to see them anymore. Daryl would have to change that since he got a new perspective in life. He wanted to be a complete family. And he especially wanted Sophia to feel that way again. She took the divorce pretty hard. There was a period when she resented Daryl for it. But he thinks the reason she blossomed after learning about he and Nick’s relationship was because he was with Nick. Not some girl, trying to replace her mom. It was Nick, the guy who used to take her to the park and sneak her snacks passed her bedtime and taught her how to swim. That was the guy her Dad loved and she completely approved. The split custody was tough too but it’s been nearly a year since the divorce and she got to spend half of it with her dad and Nick and the other half with her mom. All of who were her best friends. It helped that Daryl and Sherri weren’t on bad terms. Quite frankly the divorce was mutual. Sherri wasn’t happy with Daryl being a cop, to oversimplify it. She hated watching him leave the house every morning, worried sick about his wellbeing. And when he would come home with bruises and fractured bones, it was all too much for her. And when Daryl broached her about the idea of a divorce, she knew it was meant to be. They weren’t necessarily friends. They would never be with their history, but they still cared about each other and most of all, they cared about Sophia. Daryl wondered what Sherri would think about the pregnancy, not that her opinion mattered. 

The host came back with their drinks and took their order. Daryl wanted a steak with potatoes while Nick order Chicken Parm. And when their food arrived, they ate it over jokes and lighthearted banter. Ward’s hand was reached across the table, covering Jakoby’s blue hand. Just resting there. And it was going good as far a first dates. But things can never go so peacefully for them. About fifteen minutes into their meal a man in a tux approached them with a pinched look and wild gray hair. 

“Excuse me.” The older male asked. 

Ward looked up from his conversation. “Yeah?”

“I’m going to have to ask you two to leave.” He said with a false apologetic face.

“What?” Daryl asked, eyebrows pinching.

“Yes well, the guests are raising complaints and walking out. I just believe it’s best for you two to leave.”

“Wait, hold up, what? Complaining about what?” His blood was starting to boil.

“Daryl it’s fine.” Nick said quietly, masking the hurt as usual.  
“No. Tell me what the fuck they are complaining about. Rats? A shoe print in the steak? An ear ring in the salad? Tell me what the fuck is the problem.” His voice was getting louder. “Because I know damn well ya’ll not talking about us.”

“Sir. Sir, I just think it’s best. We won’t charge you if you leave without an issue.” The man said carefully, like he was talking to a five year old. This only pissed Daryl off more. He shot out of his chair, “tell me why the fuck we should do that?” He said dangerously quiet. 

“Daryl. Daryl! It’s fine. It’s okay, really. Come one. Let’s go.” Nick urged, standing up as well and rounding the table to put a hand on his shoulder. “Please. I just want to leave.”

“Nah fuck that. How can you get them to treat us like fucking people if we lay down and let them beat us like this? This is some bullshit!” Daryl growled. “Give me one reason why we should leave. We aren’t doing shit but eating our dinner in peace, bitch.”

“Sir you are being hostile right now. I don’t want to have to get an escort.” The man said more forcefully.

“I can’t believe this shit.” Daryl laughed dryly, resting his knuckles on the table.

“Daryl remember what you said this morning. You can’t let this shit get to you man. It’s just bullshit. More of the same, remember. It doesn’t matter.” Nick whispered, rubbing his back, trying to comfort him. 

Daryl had to take a large breath to calm himself. He really wanted to clock the dude in the face but this was supposed to be their first date. Assaulting this dude and getting arrested was not a way he wanted the night to end. He inhaled. Then exhaled. “Okay.” He said calmly and smiled at the man. Nick knew this couldn’t be could. A deadly calm Daryl was worse than a loud, shaking Daryl. “Okay. But you know what, you can take yo Benjamin Franklin lookin ass and this whole ugly ass restaurant and cram it far up your fucking ass, you fuckin German scientist. ”He said, irritation clear on his face. “You can fuck yourself bitch!” He grabbed Jakoby’s hand and stormed out of the building. He stomped down the street and into the parking garage. He reached the car and wrenched the door open. They got in and Daryl fisted the steering wheel until his knuckles were white.  
There was this outrageously loud pause between them where it was just silence before Nick spoke up, “Daryl I-” he started but Daryl started the car and pulled out of the garage. “Buckle up.” He growled to Nick. The Orc didn’t hesitate and sat back in the chair, back straight. Daryl sped off down the road and pulled into the parking lot of the nearest grocery store. He parked the car and climbed out without a word. Nick quickly followed him, practically chasing him into the store because Daryl took such huge strides. 

“Daryl? Daryl!” Nick whispered, trying not to draw too much attention to them. “What the fuck are you doing?!” He didn’t get an answer. His human went to the far side of the store to the dairy and butter section. This behavior was definitely concerning Nick. Daryl searched the isle and found what he was looking for. He grabbed a carton of eggs and swept out of the isle again, without even checking if Nick was following. He went to the art section and found some spray paint and on the way to the line, he found these two winter face masks and grabbed them. He threw them all on the conveyor belt and watched the cashier ring them up. She bagged them and Daryl took them from her after paying. At this point, Nick thought Daryl lost his mind and apparently nothing he was saying was reaching him, so he followed after him without a word. They got back in the car and drove back to the parking garage at the restaurant. 

“Daryl what the fuck are you doing?!” He growled after they parked.

“They think they can fuck with us.” Daryl finally said. 

“Daryl please don’t tell me you’re about to do what I think you’re about to do.” Nick pleaded. 

“I’m doing it.” He said, reaching in the bag for the face masks. “You comin’?” He handed one to the Orc.

Nick gapped, “are you fuckin’ crazy?! Don’t!”

“I’m doing this, with or without you.”

“Are you fucking twelve, Daryl? Stop this right now. Give me the masks.” Nick growled.

“Nope.” Daryl said stubbornly.

Nick swears sometimes he’s dealing with a child. “Now. Daryl.” He demanded, golden eyes hard and scolding. 

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do.” Daryl argued.

Nick huffed before he reached over to snatch the masks out of his hands. He caught the corner of them and they fought to pull it away from the other. They grunted and tugged back and forth until Nick managed to snag them away from Daryl. “I said no!” 

“I’m not gonna take this shit lying down, Nick. You might be able to but not me. Nobody should ever be treated like that. Nobody. And not a damn thing will change if we don’t speak up. Or in this case- stand up for ourselves.” 

“W-well what are you even trying to do? Egg the place? You think that’s going to bring social change? If it was that easy Daryl, we would’ve already seen it.” Nick argued.

“It might. Or it might not. Either way, it’s gonna feel damn good.” Daryl said.

Nick sighed, not having a good feeing about the idea. “I can’t believe this.”

“They ruined our date. Our first date. I’m not gonna let that slide. Mask or no mask I’m doing this.” 

“Oh my god.” Nick sighed, running a hand over his face. 

“Come on. Let’s fuck up the joint.” Daryl said, mirth in his eyes. 

Nick laughed. Certainly no part of this was funny. But thinking about the looks on their faces when they see what they did, was enough to push a laugh out of his lungs. “Jesus. I can’t believe we’re gonna do this.”

Daryl snorts out a laugh, “that’s my boy. Come on give me a mask.”

Nick hands him the dark face mask and Daryl wrapped it around his mouth and nose and adjusted the Velcro in the back. “You comin partner?” He asked, voice slightly muffled by the mask. But he didn’t wait for Nick before he climbed out of the car with the bag from the grocery store. 

“Ah fuck.” Nick hissed, pulling the mask on his face. He really truly couldn’t believe he was doing this. He got out of the car and followed Daryl out of the parking garage and down the block. He saw Daryl throwing eggs on the side of the building, splattering yolk across the windows and the entrance. Nick gaped for a long moment but Daryl turned around and handed him several eggs. “You’re up.” Jakoby held the cool eggs in his hands, unsure of what to do with it for a minute. Daryl nudged him a little and tossed a few more. “Come on.”

Nick said to hell with it and threw two of them at the front door. And for whatever reason, it lifted his spirits. He and Nick ended up tossing two whole cartons of eggs at the restaurant. And they couldn’t help the laughter that emitted from their lips, loud and boyish. 

“Fuck you! Fuck your restaurant! Fuck everything!” Nick shouted and God, it felt so right. For so long he put up with all the ignorant bullshit. Kept his head high and buried everything so deep just to keep a semblance of an image for the public. But when you hold all that in, it leads to some truly immature, stupid shit like this.  
“Yeah! Fuck you! Fuck ya mama! Fuck it all!” Daryl laughed. He went in his bag and pulled out the spray paint. He ran up to the side of the building, which was still pretty visible to the road. He sprayed RACIST PUSSIES in jet black paint. Just then a waiter goes outside to see the commotion and Daryl and Nick run. They bolt down the street and up to the garage. They get in the car and screech out and back onto the road. When they were a safe distance away, they began laughing. Like tear wrenching, stomaching cramping laughter. It was loud and it filled the space in the car. They couldn’t quite remember laughing that hard. And by the time they got home, they were still giggling.

“I can’t believe we did that!” Nick said in between breaths. He flicked on the living room light and Daryl through the keys on the coffee table. 

“I can.” He held his stomach and sighed. “Oh~ shit. This is why I don’t need to be in public.”

Nick snorted out a laugh. “I can agree with you there.” He said. “I’m going to get changed. I’m exhausted.”

“Okay, I’ll be up in a minute.” Daryl said. Nick nodded before trailing up the stairs. He started taking off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt in the mirror. He toed of his dress shoes and noted the smile that wouldn’t leave his face. As far as first dates went…that was interesting. But truthfully any moment with Ward was interesting. And great. And he wouldn’t trade in a single second for anything. He neatly folded his shirt and suit jacket and laid it on the dresser. He went back to the vanity mirror and looked down at his stomach. He was flat, toned still. He couldn’t wait to start showing. It’d make it so much more real. 

He barely noticed Daryl creep into the room. He waltzed up to Nick and flashed him a black picture frame through the reflection of the mirror. In the center was the hospital discharge paper. Nick saw it and it made his heart melt. Daryl looked so proud holding it in his hands. Nick turned around and walked into Daryl’s arm. He wrapped his thick arms around Daryl’s torso and laid his head on his shoulder. 

“I loved our date.” He said quietly, voice muffled into his shoulder. 

“Except the part where we got kicked out, right.” He didn’t say it as a question. 

Nick pulled away, “even that.”

And it baffled Daryl. “God you never fail to amaze me Nick.” He leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. He wrapped one arm around his waist and held the picture by his side. And for everything they endured and everything they will continue to endure, one thing was for certain: There was no way in hell he was leaving Nick. The only way he would leave is in death. And before his time was up, he was going to be married to him. Completely and irrevocably married. 

“I still can’t believe you made me egg the place.” Nick grumbled.

Daryl just laughed and held him close and didn’t let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to you this story came to me while listening to Don't Matter from Akon Lmao But anyways, some fluff for you guys because I simply couldn't help it. But when the boys at the station and the press get a hold of the pregnancy, being kicked out of a restaurant is nothing compared to what's about to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omfg I am SO sorry for such a late update. I've been so busy with everything in my personal life not to mention I'm writing a book of my own. And then I sort of lost motivation for this story. But I am back in the driver's seat. I watched the movie again and I remember where I'm going with this story. I bring to you another chapter!

About two weeks later, Jakoby and Ward sat in the waiting room of their OGBYN. Today was the day they would get an ultrasound of the baby. Jakoby was now 2 months along, probably long overdue for this scan. He felt Daryl grab his hand. He could tell his human was nervous. Not that he dreaded what would happen but this appointment will suddenly make everything very real for them. This would be one day of many where his life would continue to change. Constantly evolving and at the end, his life would be completely different. There was no going back to what it was. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, just new. Daryl really was happy Nick was pregnant. It sort of solidified their relationship. But now Daryl and Jakoby would be completely responsible for a baby. You would think Daryl had experience since he raised a sweet, intelligent girl. But now he had to start again, he was afraid he would mess up. Nick on the other hand, was excited. Of course he hoped he could carry a healthy baby and he or she would grow to be very kind and smart. 

“It’s okay.” Nick whispered to Daryl. The Orc had noticed Daryl’s leg bouncing up and down and his faraway look. Not to mention he hadn’t spoken a word to him since they got there. 

Daryl flinched, like Nick’s voice startled him out of his thoughts. He glanced over at Nick and smiled tightly. “I’m good. We’re good.” Nick only squeezed his hand in reassurance. Nick was definitely excited. Sure the idea that in 7 months he’d be squeezing a kid out of his body and he’d be in the most excruciating pain of his whole life, was scary. Not to mention the worry of the baby being unhealthy . And the concern that they wouldn’t be good parents or that when the baby gets older, he or she might hate them. Or they might get bullied for being mixed race. But there was something extraordinary about being pregnant with Daryl’s child and expanding their family. It still felt a bit hard to believe because he wasn’t showing just yet. There wasn’t really any proof he was pregnant except black words on a hospital discharge paper. This appointment would solidify it. There would be real evidence.

“Jakoby.” A male nurse called, standing there with his clipboard. He was human with slicked back hair and warm eyes. Nick and Daryl share a look before they stood up. 

“Right here.” Nick said. 

“Right this way, Mr. Jakoby.” He said, opening the side door, leading them down the hall. He took Jakoby’s height, blood pressure and weight before walking them back into a room. Nick sat on the examination table while Daryl sat in the dark chair beside him. “Dr. Zabi will be right with you in a moment.” He said. 

“Thank you.” Daryl said before the nurse closed the door behind him. 

“Never thought I would be here again.” Daryl commented offhandedly, looking around the room which was small with green paint, tiled floors and white counters. There were pictures of fetus’s hanging up and models of reproductive organs on the counters next to the sink. 

Nick snorted, “yeah me either.”

“Remember that one time we delivered that baby in the apartments downtown?” Daryl suddenly asked, smiling fondly at the thought. 

“Oh my god…I’ll never forget that. And you remember when the boyfriend passed out?” Nick chuckled. 

“How can I forget? He just fell to the ground like a sack of bricks. And the noise when he hit the floor.” Daryl laughed. “He was out like a light.”

“Well at least you now you have experience delivering babies. In case it’s too late for me to get to the hospital.”

“Oh hell nah. I aint doing that shit again. You’re ass will be at the hospital on time. You can bet on that shit.”

Nick laughed, “and what if I want a home birth?”

“For real? You serious about that?”

“Oh I don’t know yet.

“No.” Daryl said pointedly. 

“No?” Nick tilted his head in confusion. 

“All kinds of shit can happen at home! What if something happens to you or the baby and you need serious medical attention? You think some mid-wife can save ya’ll? No. No home births. Fuck that.” Daryl said, leaving no room for argument in his voice. 

“But-” 

“No buts! No. No means no.” Daryl said firmly. 

“Fine. But promise me you won’t pass out when the time comes.” Nick tried to hide his grin.

Just then there was a knock on the door before it opened. “Hi! My name is Dr. Zabi.” She was beautiful, as most Elves are. Long blonde hair, rippling with curls and soft blue eyes. She had on a white lab coat and wore a smile. “How are you today, Mr. Jakoby?” She asked, holding out her hand. Nick reflected the smile and shook her hand. “I’m alright. And you?”

“Great! I’m fantastic. Dr. Burke over at the hospital, spoke kindly of you. And this must be your partner. Hi.” She held out her hand to Daryl who shook it. “Hey.”

“Listen, I know your relationship is buzzing around town- and possibly the whole world. I think it’s very brave of you. You are a real inspiration to the rest of the world, even though it doesn’t sound like it right now. You’ve changed things around here.” She smiled. “And this will be my first mixed race baby! I’m excited to learn and help you guys.” 

Nick smiled. “thank you.”

“Have you been taking your prenatal vitamins?” She asked.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good. Good. Alright. So I’m going to set up this ultrasound so you can get a picture of the baby and hear his or her heartbeat. Okay?”

Nick and Daryl nodded. 

“Good.” She grabbed the machine on a cart from the corner of the room. She dragged it over to the examination table. She turned on the machine and typed some stuff on the keyboard. When she finished she grabbed some latex gloves and grabbed some gel out of the cabinets. “Okay can you lay back for me and pull up your shirt. If you have on a belt can you take it off for me please?” She asked. Nick nodded. He scooted back and leaned back on the reclined bed. He lifted his shirt for her. “Okay good. This is gonna be cold okay? But it’ll warm up on its own.” She squeezed the gel onto the ultrasound wand and placed it on his abdomen. Nick inhaled sharply and chuckled.  
“I’m sorry but I warned you.” She giggled. “Now focus your eyes on the screen. Let me just find this little baby’s heartbeat.” She fished the wand around his abdomen, searching. Nick and Daryl were listening intently, anxious to hear the heartbeat. Proof of the little life growing in Nick. The Doctor reached a spot on the lower left side of his belly and suddenly the room filled with quick thumping. The gray shifting taking place on the screen finally looked clear. The sound filled Nick’s head like a song. He gasped.  
Bum. Bump. Bum. Bump. So light but so fast. It was the sweetest sound. 

“There it is.” Dr. Zabi grinned. “There’s the baby’s heart.”

“Oh my god…” Daryl’s voice was in awe. Almost in disbelief. 

“Very healthy heart your baby has. And there it is.” She pointed at the screen with the other hand. “This is your uterus. And that little blob there is your baby.”

“Whoa.” Nick breathed.

“There it is, Nick. Look.” Daryl said with such an open expression. Between shock and fondness. 

“Yeah…I…” Nick felt himself getting choked up. He'd blame it on hormones but this really was something special. He felt Daryl squeeze his hand, comforting him this time. “Its beautiful” Nick rasped out.  
“How long until we can see the gender?” Daryl asked. 

“About 18 weeks. So around five months. You’ve got a little ways to go.” She laughed. “What are you hoping for?”

“I got a 12 year old daughter. I got a feeling a boy’s in the cards.” Daryl said with a grin, watching the monitor again. Watching his little blob.  
“Well he sounds healthy. But I’ll have to set up more appointments in the future for you guys. Once every two weeks, just to monitor and see how things are. I hate to be the one to remind you but there are common complications with Orc births, such as high blood pressure which make high risk pregnancies and births. I’ll just keep an extra close eye on Mr. Jakoby and the babe.” Dr. Zabi explained. 

Daryl and Nick share concerned looks.

“You don’t have to worry though. Everything looks good right now. As long as you stay consistent with you appointments everything should be alright. Stay hydrated, eat healthy and get plenty of rest. You’ve got two people to look out for now.”

“More like three.” Nick grumbled, casting a grin at Daryl who snorted. 

“Oh he got jokes.” Daryl laughed despite himself. 

Dr. Zabi smiled and a look of fondness overcame her expression. “I have a feeling you two will make great parents. I mean you guys are great cops, from what I hear. Heroes even. Try not to worry so much.” Her smile grew warm.

“Thank you. That’s…nice to hear given everybody else’s’ response. We don’t get a lot of that.” Nick admitted, diverting his gaze back to the screen, at the thing that makes all of it worth it. For the first time in weeks, he finally understood what it meant to be pregnant. This was so real. 

“I’m sorry. It must be hard. It’s certainly not something the both of you deserve and it’s not something you need. Especially not right now with the baby. You have to find ways to cope with it. Remember you have to stay away from all the stress.”

“Can I still be a cop? You know considering this could be a high risk pregnancy?” Nick’s golden gaze was hopeful. He didn’t mind being pregnant but he didn’t want to stop being a cop. Not now at least, not when everybody wanted that. He still had something to prove.  
“Sure. If that’s what you wish. But if a situation becomes too stressful, then you have to consider taking vacation or at least working from your desk.”

“Desk it is.” Daryl confirmed. 

“What? No desk. I could do this.”

“I never said you can’t. But at some point during this pregnancy your ass will be parked behind a desk or you’ll be at home. I aint gonna have you in the field when you start getting bigger. Hell don’t even want you out there now.” Daryl said sternly.

“Uh Daryl, we’re gonna table this discussion until we get home. This is supposed to be a happy moment.” Nick said, ear twitching with agitation. 

“It is.” Daryl said leaning over and kissing his forehead and squeezing his hand. “…it is.” His Orc smiled in response.

At the end of the appointment, Dr. Zabi gave them pamphlets on Orcish pregnancies and printed out copies of the ultrasound and also booked their next appointment. They left the building feeling ten tons lighter. The baby was healthy and now they have a friendly accepting doctor, everything seemed okay. 

Once they were in the car, Nick shoved the papers into the glove compartment. He turned to Daryl with a quizzical look. “We have to tell Sophia.” He said. “We’ve been putting it off for weeks.”

Daryl ran his hands over his face. “Yeah I know.”

“So when do you wanna tell her?” 

“I’ll have to talk to Sherri and see if she’ll drop Sophia off with us.” Daryl grumbled, disliking the conversation he’ll have to have with the Sherri. He really didn’t want to deal with her or her opinions about their relationship or about Nick. She wasn’t the biggest fan of Orcs to begin with. And she’s even a worse fan of the hole he and Nick dug for themselves when they revealed their relationship. Not to mention having the media constantly attack them. Just last week Daryl heard that Sophia was picked on in school. Apparently some little asshole’s parent likes to run their mouth about what they see in the news and these kids started calling Sophia names. It took every once in Daryl’s body not to show up at her school with a shot gun to threaten the bullies to never speak her name again. But Nick and Sherri reminded him that him showing up and, more specifically, showing up with a gun to school would cause far more problems for them. He had to take a deep meditative breath to control his rage.  
“Hey it’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna get through this together. Like always.” Nick said, snapping him out of his thoughts and resting a blue hand on Daryl’s thigh. Daryl stared at his Orc for a long moment before he surged forwards and latched his lips to Nick’s. The Orc made a surprised noise in the back of his throat but didn’t move to pull away. Daryl used both hands to hold Nick’s face close as he sucked at his upper lip. Nick moaned softly and kissed back just as passionately. It was desperate and loving all at once. Like Daryl thought Nick would suddenly disappear. He didn’t want his Human to feel that way. He brought his hand up to the back of his neck to hold him steady. Daryl moaned this time as they deepened the kiss. They made out for about ten minutes before Daryl pulled back, “let’s finish this at home.”

“God yes.” Nick said and they both laughed. Daryl practically sped home while they kept glancing at each other and laughing quietly. They weren’t sure what made them so giddy about it. Perhaps it was because they felt so happy. 

When they got through the door of their house, Nick pushed Daryl against the door and attacked his neck. Sucking and nipping at his throat, leaving dark hickies in his path. Daryl didn’t even mind when there was a sharp pain from Nick’s tusks catching into his skin. He just groaned and pulled Nick closer by the hips and grinding his half- hard cock into his. “Fuck I need this. I-I need you.” Nick said, voice broken and desperate. It did things to Daryl. Said man grabbed Nick and flipped them around so that it was the Orc who was pushed against the wall. He kissed him deeply while his hands snaked under Nick’s t-shirt, mapping out his navel. He still wasn’t showing yet, the doctor mentioned that he wouldn’t for awhile, saying that because of Orc’s thicker skin and broader bodies, the baby’s stay concealed for awhile longer. Daryl got excited imagining Nick round with his baby. For some reason that made his dick grow harder. He stroked his hands across the plans of his abdomen, over toned muscles up to his strong pecks. He really wanted his mouth on Nick. He pulled Nick’s shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor somewhere. Nick watched with lust blown eyes, as Daryl sucked at his collar bone, and leaving wet kisses down his chest and licked a nipple into his mouth. Nick gasped and fisted Daryl’s hair. He needed something, anything, to steady him. His nipples were still so sensitive but there was something so deliciously painful about it. 

“D-Daryl.” He moaned, throwing his head back when Daryl sucked the little blue bud. “I-Oh God.” Daryl used his thumb to gently roll the other nipple in circles, teasing him, knowing just how sensitive he’s become. “Oh my God~” Nick felt Daryl smirk around the nipple he was sucking and lapping at. “Let’s go the bedroom, Daryl. Please.” He whimpered. 

Daryl pulled back, kissing both nipples and planted a kiss on Nick’s lips. “Whatever you want babe." He kissed him again before grabbing his hand and leading him up the stairs and into the room. He walked his Orc up to the bed and gently pushed him back on it. “I want you on your knees, head down, ass up.” Daryl ordered, while he stripped himself of his clothing. Nick nodded enthusiastically , quickly shedding himself of his pants and boxers. He crawled up to the middle of the bed and obediently got on his hands and knees like he was told. Daryl grinned and moved so that he was behind his Orc, staring down at his splotchy blue ass. He ran his hands over his plump ass, kneading them in circles before squeezing them. "Good boy." He said, leaning down and kissing the base of his spine. “You’re so good for me, baby.”

Nick sighed at the praise, burying his face into the pillow and wrapping his arms around them. He loved these moments, where Daryl took full control. Not that he’d ever admit that to the Human. Daryl ran his hands up and down his toned back, down his hairless thighs and massaged his ass, kissing every inch of skin he could. The mood backed down from being frantic and fast to more loving and appreciative. “Mine.” He heard Daryl say from behind him. Nick moaned at this, fully believing it. Suddenly he felt some warm and wet on his hole. His body jerked in surprise and a gasp pushed out of his lips. Fuck. Daryl was going to eat him out. His cock instantly stiffened to full hardness. Daryl licked his entrance and sucked on the little pink hole. Nick’s toes curled up and he pushed his ass back into Daryl’s face. “Oh shit!” Nick gasped, arching his back. Daryl grabbed each cheek and pulled them apart so he could delve his tongue into his ass. Nick cried out, clutching onto the pillow for dear life. Daryl’s hot, wet tongue stretched him out and teased him. God he loved his Human. Daryl fucked his hole. In. Out. In. Out. He was a pro. Nick was a thrashing, whining mess on the sheets. His legs spread out, needing his Human to go deeper. Daryl tasted Nick’s wetness. It was Earthy, something completely organic. He couldn’t explain it. It was different than how a woman tasted. But he didn’t mind the taste at all. If anything he loved it. He always loved to eat Nick out. 

“D-Daryl~ Please. Please~” He wasn’t sure what he was begging for but he needed it. There was that familiar warmth coiling in the pit of his stomach. Daryl pulled his face back, which was wet from his previous activities. Not that he minded. His cock was hard and throbbing himself. He wanted to be inside of his Orc. He leaned forwards and blanketed his Orc’s back with his chest. He kissed his shoulder. “Do you need me to stretch you open?” He asked. 

“No. Jesus, Daryl, I need your cock in me right fucking now. Give it to me.” Nick groaned, breathing heavy. 

That’s all the consent he needed before he lined up his cock with Nick’s dripping hole and plunged all the way in. They both choked out a moan. Nick’s hole was so tight and wet and it was the thing of dreams. He felt so happy to have him all for himself. He held Nick’s hip in a near bruising grip with one hand and used the other to balance himself. He pulled back and sank back in, the filthy sound of a wet hole filled the room. “Fuck!” Nick held onto the sheets until his knuckles turned white. He loved being filled with Daryl’s cock, it was so thick and it stretched him so wide. It was everything he needed. Daryl set a steady yet skilled pace. He pulled out smoothly and slammed back in, hitting his Orc’s prostate with each thrust. Nick was shouting into the pillow, sweat forming over his skin. He couldn’t do anything except take it. 

“Oh fuck! Baby you’re takin this rod so good. Look at you. Fuck. Made for me.” Daryl rambled, slamming his cock in again and again, relishing the wet grip around his cock. He was trying hard to pace himself and keep himself from coming so soon. But this was so good. It was everything that he needed. He sat back on his haunches and watched Nick’s hole opening up to accept his cock each time he thrusted in, and how it squeezed tight when he was pulling out, like he didn’t want him to go. He shuddered. “You like this baby?”

“Yes sir. Yes~” Nick cried out. “Love it so much!”

“Course you do, you got my baby inside of you.” Daryl leaned down to burry his face in his neck, he wrapped his hand around his stomach and started rubbing his belly possessively. His thrust gained speed. He was fucking him roughly while imagining his baby inside of Nick. “Mine.” He growled.

“Yes~ Yes. Yes! Y-yours.” Nick babbled, toes curling as his balls tightened. “Daryl! I-I’m gonna come. Oh my God-“ 

“Wanna see you huge with my kid. Shit! I wanna see you so fucking big. Oh~” Daryl moaned, feeling himself get closer. He really wanted to fill his Orc. “Come on my dick, Nick. I know you get off on having someone dick you into the mattress. Fucking you silly. You wont be able to walk for days.” He gasped, fucking him so hard the head board kept smacking into the wall. One of these days he swears they’ll put a hole in it. 

“Fuck yes. Yes! Yes!” Nick kept shouting into the pillow, feeling Daryl’s cock tear through his ass. It was such delicious pain. He was stretched so wide, so full. His prostate was going through constant abuse with Daryl jabbing hard with every brutal thrust. He was glad he wasn’t going easy because of the baby. This is what they like. He gasped when he felt his orgasm roaring closer and closer. He brought a hand down to finally touch his cock, which has been completely forgotten in this onslaught. When his hand touched his cock for the first time in all of this, he exploded. His vision went white, and a mountain of pleasure washed over his body. The hot coil released itself and he shot his heavy white load onto the sheets and some on his chest. The orgasm was so strong that his body tensed up so hard that it hurt He screamed. His ass clenched hard onto Daryl’s cock and the cop almost sobbed. Nick’s orgasm, launched him into his own also. His back curled over Nick and he blew his load deep into his Orc with a shout of his own. He buried his head in his neck and cried out. He filled Nick over and over with more than five shots of come. It was the greatest feeling in the world to come into the person you love. 

They both slumped over in a pile of goo, trying to catch their breathes. It took them a little over five minutes to do so. Daryl was the first to recover, slowly pulling out of him and rolling onto the other side of the bed. He lazily looked over at Nick was still had his face buried into the pillow with his body slightly shaking. 

“Hey you good?” Daryl asked after a minute.

Nick said something but it was low and it was muffled into the pillow. 

“Huh?”

Nick finally turned his head over at him and Daryl noticed tear stains down his cheeks. This alarmed him, he jumped up and checked him over, “Did I hurt you?!” He asked concern lacing his voice. 

Nick breathed out a tired laugh. “D’ryl, ’s okay.” His voice was wrecked. Thoroughly fucked. 

“What? Then why’re you crying?” Daryl asked, brown eyes worried.

“B’cause it was that good.” He laughed brokenly again. Daryl looked at him like he grew four heads and then he breathed out a sigh of relief and finally joined in on the laughing. He plopped back down on the bed and placed a hand over his chest. “Scared the shit outta me, man.”

Nick hummed and curled up on Daryl’s chest, tucking his head under Daryl’s chin. “S’rry.” He sighed.

Daryl’s tired laugh rumbled through his chest and into Nick. “That ass about to put me to sleep. God I love you” He kissed the top of his head.

“Oh so you only like me f’my ass?” Nick teased softly. 

“I didn’t say “like”, I said “love”. And you can’t just love somebody for their ass. I don’t care what they say. They a damn lie.” Daryl said, wrapping an arm around Nick’s waist.

Nick planted a kiss in the middle of Daryl’s chest. “I know.”

There was a pause between them. Long enough that Daryl thought Nick had drifted to sleep when Nick finally spoke up, “ did you mean what you said before?”

“What?”

“That you wanna see me big with your kid?” Nick asked with a low chuckle.

Daryl groaned loud and exasperated. “Ugh. I thought we agreed that we don’t talk about what we talk about during sex. That’s so fuckin’ embarrassing.”

“You getting embarrassed?” Nick snorted in disbelief. “No but seriously, I um….I liked when you said that.” Nick said, feeling warmth rush into his face.

Daryl raised an eyebrow, “you did?”

Nick shrugged a little, “Yeah sort of.”

“Oh so you got a new kink now?” Daryl laughed. 

Nick sat up on his elbows looking at Daryl in disbelief, “YOU’RE the one with the pregnancy, belly kink thing, okay. I just…I support it okay.”

Daryl laughed again and pulled Nick down for a kiss. They share the languid kiss before Daryl pulled back, “Fair enough. Now come back down here.” Nick grinned before kissing Daryl again, this time much deeper. And after they curl up under the sheets and fall asleep. Happy and content, in their own little bubble. 

And in the morning they shower and prepare to face the horrible, hateful world outside. They ride to the precinct together to get their uniforms and prepare for the day. In the locker room, Nick hides in his corner to get dressed, as usual (as much as Daryl tried to convince him to get dressed in front of the others, he was one of the guys too) and Daryl went to his locker and got dressed. He opened his duffle bag to unpacked some things into his locker when he found a picture of the ultrasound. Of his baby. He glanced up to see Nick watching him from across the locker room with a barely concealed smile. He must’ve placed it in there when he wasn’t looking. Daryl smiled back, and turned back around to his locker and placed it in there. He hoped he could use it whenever his days are looking bad. Like now

“If it isn’t the Orc lover. What’ve you been up to traitor?” One of the guys said, walking into the locker room. It was Mark Greensboro and his marry band of racists trailing behind him. The same assholes who’ve been giving him shit this whole time, if it wasn’t about his race, it was about Nick. Daryl took a deep breath, staring at the picture, to draw some strength from it. 

“Well if it aint the red neck neo-nazi that’s been fucking his sister on the DL.” Daryl said turning back around. “The fuck you want? Because it’s too damn early to be dealin’ wit yo ignorant ass today, Hitler.”  
“Just wanted to say hello. Maybe tryna figure out why you ended up with that pig skin motherfucker.” He snarled. 

“The fuck is yo problem? Don’t you have Poland to take over or sum’, the fuck you worried about me for?” Daryl said, squaring his shoulders. 

“I’m worried because my kids don’t see to see this shit. First it starts with you two then it keeps spreadin’. Then yall start marryin’, ruining the sanctity of marriage. Then this country turns into a hell hole. I got every right to be pissed off.”

“Sanctity of Marriage? I didn’t even know you knew those big words.” Daryl chuckled dryly. “Tell me again, didn’t you have like two wives? Now you’re worried about protecting the sanctity of marriage?” He started laughing dramatically and then his face relaxed to a stoic look just as quickly.

“The fuck you say to me-“ Mark started but Nick walked over to them.

“Everything okay over here?” He asked, eyeing the other man and his lackeys.

“Wasn’t anybody talking to you, pig.” Mark made snorting noises, trying to imitate a pig and his friends laughed. 

“You know what fuck you. We don’t give a shit what you think. Grow the fuck up.” Nick said, grabbing Daryl’s arm. “Let’s get out of here, and do our jobs. They’re beneath us.”

Daryl slammed his locker shut. He straightened his stance and extended his right hand straight in a mock Nazi salute. He chuckled and followed Nick out of there. What he didn’t know was that the picture of the ultrasound slipped out of his locker and onto the floor. And it was only by chance that one of Mark’s guys noticed it. He picked it up and called out to his friend.

“Hey Mark look.” He said. 

“What?” The dark haired male walked over to him and peered over at what he had in his hands. “What is that?”

“That’s an ultrasound.” He flipped it over and then back again.

“Where’d it come from?” Mark asked, grabbing it from him.

“Came out of Ward’s locker.”

Mark stared at it quizzically before a light bulb went off in his head. He suddenly laughed triumphantly and looked at his men. “I can’t believe this shit.” They stared at him expectedly. “This has gotta be Jakoby’s ultrasound. I mean who else can it be?”

“Could be like his sister’s or something.” One of them said. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Mark laughed. “You think the people will care who’s it is?”

They looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Mark sighed, “Jesus ya’ll are dumb. This is how we will put a end to it. We go to a reporter and we tell them that we found this in Ward’s locker. We tell em that Jakoby is pregnant and they’ll eat it up. Imagine what people are gonna say now, hm? See just how many people hate this mix-racin’ bullshit as much as us. You thought these riots were bad? There aint a person alive that’s gonna stand by this. And they certainly will be too scared to if they did.” He grinned maliciously. 

The rest of his friends grinned with him and cheered. They would single handedly put an end to Ward and Jakoby’s influence. After this, there would be no way they would get far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get very heated in the upcoming chapter. What will this leaked picture mean for the boys? How will the world react? How will they tell Sophia? What will be Sherri's reaction??! Stay tuned for the next chapter which will be coming soon, I promise :) 
> 
> Also always practice safe sex please.  
> P.s I DID add tags, such as rape/non-con, it is only an attempt. But if that bothers you, leave now. However, I will give warnings when the time comes, if you prefer to just skip the chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave kudos ;-)


End file.
